Unexpected Expectations
by SylvanDryad
Summary: NEW UPDATE! The search for Mara begins
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Star Wars Universe is not mine, nor do I have any plans to sneak in in the middle of the night and take it over. These characters are not mine. Quite frankly I think they'd yell, scream and shoot something if they knew they were owned by anyone but I'll let George Lucas deal with that because they and the rest of the Star Wars Universe are his.  
  
Author's Note: This story is considerably more fluffy than most of what I write and Luke and Mara are both more overtly emotional than I generally portray them. I'm chalking it up to Mara's hormones being out of whack and Luke being an all too empathetic guy himself...besides, couldn't we all use someone we could act this way around?  
  
I had fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it.  
  
*  
  
Unexpected Expectations  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The last person Luke had expected to see that afternoon was Mara. Well, not the *last* person perhaps – there were several dead relatives and teachers who might have been more of a surprise - but considering the way they'd last parted, her appearance was unexpected. It was the sort of surprise which left a twisted knot in his stomach, as though he'd swallowed a pin cushion. Her arrival here on Yavin meant she'd either forgiven him or had decided to kill him after all.  
  
*Skywalker!*  
  
The mental call left him even more uncertain as he walked out to the landing pad. She was angry, that he could tell for sure. The emotion poured off her in waves that probably extended for kilometers. What surprised him was the fear that was also surging into space, and he had the sense that she wasn't aware of the fear either. Remarkable that he could sense emotions about her before she could.  
  
As he drew nearer, he saw her standing beside her ship, red hair pulled back severely, poise and grace in her stance, and a look of murder in her eyes. He reached out to soothe the emotion and was thrown out with a violence that practically knocked him backwards off his feet.  
  
"Stay out of my mind, Jedi," she hissed, stalking past him towards the temple.  
  
"Where are we going," he blustered, jogging to catch up with her.  
  
"Your office!" she snapped back.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks: "My office?"  
  
"Yep," she growled, "You coming or not?" It wasn't until she found herself standing again in the room as Luke closed the door that Mara began to wonder if this had been such a good idea. She'd wanted this to be a formal, business meeting so she could keep emotion out of it. But, this room...She saw the look on his face as he turned slowly from the door and she averted her yese suddenly, feeling like a caged animal.  
  
"What can I do for you, Mara?" Luke asked, his tone stiffly formal although he choked a bit over her name.  
  
"Nothing," she said with more vehemence than was the normal response to such a vague pleasantry.  
  
"Okay," he said, and when she hesitated further, he felt himself grow more nervous. Mara could deliver news of a planet's destruction without flinching in the least. What could make her hesitate like this?  
  
"Why are you here?" he prompted.  
  
"Can I sit down?" she asked, growing slightly pale. Now Luke was scared. He moved to help her to the small couch in the corner then hesitated when his skin prickled in memory and pulled out a stiff backed wooden chair instead. As she sat down, he retreated to the other side of the room.  
  
She took a deep breath and let it out, closing her eyes for a moment.  
  
He waited patiently.  
  
"There's a problem here," she began, drawing herself up in her chair. "I..."  
  
He kept silent.  
  
"I don't see it as your problem...I mean, I can deal with it myself but I figured you deserved to know."  
  
"Oh?" he said cluelessly.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She stated quietly.  
  
Luke found himself suddenly unable to breathe. Leaning against the wall, he gasped for air.  
  
*Not in a million years would I have thought...* ran through his mind, and then *Well, why not you idiot? What did you think was different? How could you have? Irresponsible! Blast, you're 32 years old!*  
  
"Yeah, my thoughts exactly, "Mara murmured quietly, a tiny wry smile at the corner of her lips as Luke found some sort of composure.  
  
He pulled out his desk chair and half fell into it, his thoughts flying back five weeks to the last time Mara had been in this room. How had it gone from an argument about the academy to...well to what it had become?  
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked finally.  
  
She took another deep breath.  
  
"It would be crazy for me to have a baby, Luke." She said, stunning both of them by using his first name.  
  
After a moment, Luke's eyes narrowed.  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"In what way?!," she responded loudly, leaping to her feet. "I'm 32 years old. I'm single. I'm starting a business. A baby just doesn't fit the picture right now. In fact, I can't think of a time when one will. My life is complicated enough as it is."  
  
"So you don't want this baby?" Luke didn't like where this conversation was going and he slowly realized with a sort of shaky shock that there wasn't much he wouldn't do to prevent Mara from carrying her idea to its conclusion.  
  
"No, I don't." She answered as though it were obvious, "what would I do with a baby?"  
  
Her statement struck a deep and painful nerve in the lonely Jedi Master.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," he answered hotly, "maybe love it, raise it, teach it right from wrong, give it someone to look up to and watch it take its place in life and in the Force. Something like that, Mara!"  
  
Her eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Spoken exactly like someone who wasn't raised by the personification of evil."  
  
The fear was unshielded now.  
  
"You're scared," he observed suddenly  
  
"Bravo, Jedi insight," she scoffed, "What other great wisdom did you learn from your Obi-Wan Kenobi?"  
  
"Fear is of the dark side, Mara" he said solemnly. "Stand here in my shoes and tell me that!"  
  
She was trembling almost imperceptibly and her eyes were darting back and forth as she looked just past him, reliving moments of her childhood. Luke softened his voice.  
  
"You'll be a great mother, Mara." He felt it in his heart.  
  
She stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Skywalker, you are the only person in the galaxy who would tell me that."  
  
"Well, it's true."  
  
She snorted, "I can make my own decisions, thank you very much."  
  
"At least think about it for a bit," he pleaded. He had to change her mind. This was a child they were talking about...his child...their child.  
  
"I don't owe you anything, Skywalker."  
  
"Then consider it a favour on your part. I promise, I'll pay you back."  
  
She sighed, feeling a little ill.  
  
"Okay, but I'm leaving tomorrow one way or another. I've got a trade schedule to keep."  
  
"Of course," he agreed, relieved that she wasn't going to blast off immediately and have an abortion at the nearest med centre.  
  
After she left the room, he stared at the door for a long time, wonderingly. For years he'd wanted children of his own, and now, of all the people who could have brought him this miracle, it was Mara Jade.  
  
Mara didn't want the baby though. He had to change her mind...and he had to do it soon. Although what they'd do then, he wasn't sure.  
  
Dinner was quiet. Luke had taught a late class so it was just himself and those students in the dining hall. Despite the silence, their Force senses were tumultuous as they tried to absorb what they'd learned...Luke understood how they felt. Mara wasn't there either.  
  
Later that night he was suddenly awakened from sleep by Mara's call  
  
*What is it?*  
  
*Luke,...Luke*  
  
He soon realized it was unconscious on her part, like the fear he'd sensed earlier. Shunting his instant fear away, he stretched out with the Force and followed the pull to the fresher of her suite.  
  
She was curled up, her head resting on the toilet. Her face was pale and sweat curled the hairs around her forehead. Luke immediately filled a cup with water and handed it to her as he sat down on the floor beside her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked as she rinsed out her mouth and sat up to lean back against the wall. Her eyes opened to slits.  
  
"Like Hell, Skywalker."  
  
Smiling sympathetically, he reached out and brushed tendrils of hair off her forehead.  
  
"Leia felt better by four months," he said softly.  
  
"I don't want this to last that long," she answered.  
  
"How can you see it that way? Like this is all a big nuisance?" Luke was amazed and hurt by her treatment of this baby as an annoyance to be gotten rid of as soon as possible.  
  
"And how am I supposed to see it as anything else?" she said, tearing pricking at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"What am I supposed to tell this child if I go through with it? 'You were born because your mother was stupid one afternoon'." She snorted, "That's loving. Great mother I'd be."  
  
"Is that how you see it? Stupidity? A mistake?" Luke was sure half of the academy had heard him, or sensed his flood of anger-rimmed pain. Mara reached out instinctively to shield the tiny life from the emotional tidal wave.  
  
"I saw how you reacted this afternoon. What would you call it?" she snarled.  
  
He looked at her in a new light as he realized just how hurt he was. Somewhere in the last few minutes - the last few years - he'd fallen in love with her. Perhaps the most amzing part of it was that he'd just figured it out now. And here it was, painfully obvious that she didn't feel the same.  
  
"I thought it was something else," He murmured quietly and dejectedly.  
  
She stared back at him, clearly stunned by his mutterings. He could see confusion in her expression as well as that fear which was so incongruous with his image of Mara Jade. She examined his expression for a moment. The she turned away from him and was sick again. When she was done, he sat down beside her on the floor and put his arm around her. Lulled by the soothing feelings that he sent and weakened by her exhaustion, Mara leaned into his embrace and soon fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
What do you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I suppose I should have realized that adding the controversial topic of abortion to my story would open up the proverbial can of worms. In itself, it was never meant to be the central issue but since it does sort of hover in the background, I see no problem with putting the necessary emphasis on it. Although, bear in mind, the fact that I have referred to this tale as a piece of fluff sort of suggests where I'm taking it  
  
...I must work on my fluff writing abilities. This is getting serious.  
  
Here is Chapter 2.  
  
Enjoy and thanks for the comments. They were very much appreciated.  
  
*  
  
Unexpected Expectations  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Luke woke up to the light streaming in the window over the sink, Mara was still asleep, her head on his shoulder. Luke smiled to himself. This wasn't how it had ended last time. When he'd awakened alone on the couch in his office, his clothes strewn haphazardly over him, she'd already left the planet. No holo, no note, just word from Streen that she'd requested clearance about an hour before. He pulled Mara a bit closer and kissed her forehead. He definitely liked this better...not that he'd be given the chance to get used to it. It would be better if she left. They couldn't raise a child like this. The whole idea was ridiculous. They could barely have a civil conversation let alone combine philosophies on parenthood.  
  
But if she left...  
  
She stirred in his arms and he shifted to move away. Just because he was enjoying this moment didn't mean she'd be so receptive. She moaned a little as the morning light caught her half open eyes. Luke's resolve to let her go disappeared.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" he asked softly.  
  
She looked at him, different emotions flitting across her face as though she wasn't quite sure how to react. Finally she glared, and as she moved away, the glare became a grimace of pain.  
  
"I'm stiff, nauseous and my mouth tastes like one of your old socks."  
  
"Good," Luke said, "you're being honest."  
  
Her glare darkened as she got to her feet unsteadily, trying to massage her aching back.  
  
"You're pushing your luck, Skywalker."  
  
He looked at her innocently, "Jedi don't believe in luck, Mara."  
  
"Right," she scoffed, "our stupidity was the will of the Force."  
  
His eyes met hers pointedly in the early morning light and they gazed at each other for an eternal moment. Blue met green and a thousand memories and thoughts passed between them. Could she stop something that was the will of the Force?  
  
"You want something to eat?" Luke asked, changing the subject as he got to his feet, almost as stiff as she was. As many a university student would attest, fresher floors were not ideal places to fall asleep.  
  
"Definitely," Mara responded to his query. Then suddenly her face changed and she dashed back to the toilet.  
  
Later that morning she found herself out on the steps of the temple, feeling less nauseous at least physically so. Ever since she'd actually started contemplating her situation, her sense of control had been sucked out into deep space. Could she go through this physical ravage every morning for the next eight months? Luke had said it would get better after four but he was a man. What did he know about having children?  
  
For that matter, what did she know?  
  
She sat down and dropped her head in her hands. This was not what she'd had in mind for the rest of her life. It wasn't that she'd never considered the possibility of having children. There were moments...like when Skywalker's sister's kids weren't so sticky, or when she saw the holos of Corran's newborn son that Booster carried proudly. There were fleeting moments when she'd thought it might be nice to have a baby of her own...someday. But it was always theoretical. She'd like to have a portable cloaking device and be able to play the chordokeylo too...didn't mean she going to throw gobs of money at the Research and Development sector of SFS or rush out and take music lessons.  
  
Mara wasn't totally unaware of kids. She knew they were a lifelong commitment, incredibly important to their parents, and the future of the galaxy... and they always seemed remarkably easy to mess up.  
  
She thought back over all the spoiled brats in the Emperor's court. All those children of senators and advisers who screamed at their parents and grew up to make all of their decisions based on themselves. She thought of herself, raised at the knee of the Emperor. She'd known how to load a blaster at the age of six. That accomplishment no longer inspired pride on her part. What sort of things would she impart to this baby with that as her example? And what would that do? Not everyone could run blind through life the way she had until she'd met Karrde...and Luke. Not everyone would be lucky enough to meet people like them. You couldn't just give birth and expect the child to be okay...humans weren't like Vornskrs.  
  
Skywalker had said something about teaching this kid right and wrong, as though it was something she should be looking forward to doing, something exciting.  
  
*Face it Mara. You're terrified* said the voice at the back of her head, the one that was hers, not the Emperor. It had taken her awhile to accept that internal discussions weren't a sign of the Emperor's return.  
  
What did she know about right and wrong? Throughout her childhood, what had been right had been what the Emperor had told her. It was wrong if he didn't agree with it. Is that how one taught children those things?  
  
By telling them?  
  
By showing them?  
  
What about the things she still had wrong? Although she'd never admit it to Luke, she knew there were many things she hadn't figured out the truth about...and Force knew he had his chronometer on upside down half the time.  
  
How in all the worlds would she know how to teach a child right from wrong? What if she made a mistake? What if her mistakes unleashed another Palpatine on the galaxy?  
  
Wouldn't it be better for a child not to be born than to become that? Mara was pretty sure that Darth Vader would agree with her.  
  
There was a galaxy full of people who would agree with her. How would the child of The Emperor's Hand be received? Mara knew that it didn't matter how many times she'd shown loyalty to the Republic, how many times she'd proven that the dark side and the Empire were her past, not her future, there would be those who would hate her...and with good reason.  
  
She could handle that but could she subject an innocent child to it? What would she say when he or she wanted to know why a schoolmate's parents wouldn't allow them to be friends?  
  
Couldn't Luke see these things? He seemed to think she should be thrilled. He was disappointed that she wasn't. And yeah, Luke was already thinking of this pregnancy that way, as a kid...not as a bunch of cells that might not even be alive yet.  
  
Why couldn't he see how dangerous this was?  
  
This wasn't something anyone should rush into, especially someone in her situation. What had she been thinking?  
  
Well, she knew the answer to that one...she hadn't been thinking. Once she'd seen that look in Skywalker's eyes, all thought had disappeared. She'd been so irresponsible.  
  
And then there was his comment, 'You'll be a great mother.' Easy for him to say. This would barely affect his life. His part was over. He could just go on teaching. No wonder he hadn't considered all these things. It wasn't really his job. All the gender equality initiatives of the New Republic aside, it was her body. It affected her.  
  
Not him. And he seemed to know that.  
  
It was up to her. Her decision.  
  
For a brief moment Mara found herself wishing for the return of the Empire, someone to take this decision away from her. Make it for her. She couldn't trust herself to make the right one.  
  
It only took a moment for that idea to horrify her. That wasn't even an adult approach.  
  
Emotions twisted and turned in her body. It would be easier for everyone if she didn't give birth.  
  
*How much of your life so far has been easy?* said that tiny voice in the back of her head. This one had the annoying habit of occasionally sounding like Skywalker.  
  
"None of it." She muttered back at that voice, "and that's why I deserve to make use of this new technology...better than screwing up two lives. Stop it before it starts. Let things get back to normal."  
  
*Two lives, huh?* the voice mocked. This time it was definitely her, the part of her that liked to trap her in her own logic. Mara realized that the two lives she'd been talking about were not hers and Skywalker's but hers and the baby's. Despite her thoughts to the contrary, some part of her was well aware that she'd already begun to think of this baby as a living thing...as a separate life. And she'd stopped killing in cold blood long ago.  
  
So there she was.  
  
Trapped.  
  
*  
  
It was late afternoon by the time Luke finished teaching for the day. He came out of the temple and found Mara asleep in a chair, wrapped in an old robe.  
  
Smiling to himself despite the turmoil roiling through him, he wandered over to her and sat down beside the chair, waiting. He watched her peaceful face and, as the wind brushed several tendrils off her face he drew in a long breath and tried to calm his pounding heart. She was a beautiful woman. He'd always known that. For so long that had been purely academic knowledge. Now he felt it. Her beauty seeped into him, carving out a spot in his soul. He could never let her go now. If she left, she would take his heart with her, always. And his child, a child she claimed she didn't want. But he knew Mara. If she was truly against having this baby, he never would have heard about it  
  
After a moment she opened her eyes and focused them on him.  
  
"What do you want, Skywalker?"  
  
A loaded question if ever he'd heard one.  
  
"I guess I want to know your plans," he said hesitantly knowing that was the most misleading truth he'd ever heard from himself.  
  
"What makes you think they're any different from the ones I told you yesterday?" she said edgily.  
  
Luke tried to stay calm. They couldn't both be running at the mercy of hormones and emotions.  
  
"You're still here," he said simply.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, "I am and I'm probably going to be here for another few weeks. I can't fly a ship if I'm constantly in the fresher. You said Leia felt better by four months?"  
  
"Yes." Luke said, a ripple of relief flooding him. She was no longer talking about terminating the pregnancy. Of course that didn't mean she wanted to raise the baby, but he could work on that one later.  
  
"Is your room okay or would you prefer another one?"  
  
"You making an offer?" she asked, eyelids heavy with sarcasm.  
  
"No," Luke responded much too quickly. "I thought, maybe..."  
  
"Just forget it, Skywalker, unless you like chewing boot leather as you swallow your foot."  
  
She shook her head and got to her feet.  
  
"I've got some paperwork I need to get done."  
  
"You can use my office." Luke had the satisfaction of seeing her hesitate over the mention of that room.  
  
"Sure," she answered a little weakly, "You've got a holocom, right?"  
  
"Yeah, they installed it yesterday, just after they put in the pipes for running water," he answered dryly.  
  
"Just checking, farmboy," she flashed him a brief grin and wandered into the temple, robe around her shoulders, hair glowing in the afternoon light. Luke let out his breath and followed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the feedback. Chapter three is kind of short, but I hope you enjoy it just the same. All reviews are welcome. I love to hear what people have to say.  
  
Unexpected Expectations  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mara could testify under oath that the next three months were the most frustrating of her life. She was stranded on the most detached little world in the galaxy with a bunch of Jedi who'd long sorted out her condition but would, of course, never associate their master with such a situation.  
  
Most people kept their curiosity to the facial expressions they sent her way when they saw her. Those who didn't know better asked about it...once.  
  
"Mara..." Luke began reprovingly one morning.  
  
She looked back at his compassionate, pleading expression and nearly keeled over with laughter. Force or no Force, she knew every word that would leave his mouth when he opened it.  
  
"I know, Skywalker. Steen was just trying to be helpful. I apologized."  
  
Luke sighed. At least she recognized that grabbing the old Jedi by the front of his tunic and lifting him off his feet when he'd asked how she was feeling was rather extreme. He had been beginning to wonder if the shrewd, controlled woman he'd met years before had disappeared entirely within the moody expectant mother who stood before him – not to mention that he did not want her lifting heavy things.  
  
"I'm starting to feel better." She went on, wondering why she wasn't ecstatic about it.  
  
"I'll be out of your hair soon."  
  
"Oh," was all he said  
  
Had she just imagined disappointment?  
  
The silence was an awkward one, full of things both wanted to say but neither believed the other wanted to hear.  
  
"You up for a little training?" Luke finally asked.  
  
"Sure," she answered, glad for the distraction, "what did you have in mind?"  
  
Well certainly not that you would agree so quickly  
  
"While I'm here, I may as well be doing something constructive," she said out loud in response to his thought.  
  
"Okay, sure," the stunned Jedi Master responded, "how about some healing techniques. Maybe we can find something to help with your nausea."  
  
Her face fell as he reminded her than in six months she'd be giving birth to a child that he didn't want. but all she said was, "Sure."  
  
Learning about healing techniques, useful as they may be, is not as refreshing as a good duel would be Mara thought to herself as she and Luke sat in one of the classrooms. She knew Luke wouldn't dream of suggesting such a thing though, and he would refuse adamantly were she to suggest it herself.  
  
She'd seen the expressions he'd tossed her way on occasion: longing and fearful. He was scared for this baby. It was yet another thing they had in common these days. But which part of it had him scared, the prospect of being a father or, like her, the very idea that she was the mother?  
  
The train of thought brought her back to the question she'd been asking both him and herself since she'd found out.  
  
What am I going to do with a baby?  
  
"Mara." came Luke's frustrated voice, "You're not concentrating."  
  
She stared back at him angrily. She wanted to deny it but she knew it was true.  
  
"When you've been pregnant, then you can complain that I'm not concentrating!"  
  
"But it's more than that," Luke continued in his Jedi Master tone, "Something's troubling you," he put up a hand to forestall her inevitable snide remark, "Something more, something you haven't mentioned yet. I can feel it buried beneath our conversations."  
  
She met his challenging gaze. They were at a stand off yet again. It never failed. They'd have a decent conversation then one of them – normally Luke- would push too far and they'd hit this force field. Neither one of them had dared to break through it yet.  
  
The hardness in her eyes was matched by that in his. She sighed.  
  
"Okay," she said as though deciding he'd suddenly pushed too far," Tell me why it is that you have yet to accept one iota of responsibility for this disaster."  
  
Luke stared at her, temper rising.  
  
"Not accepted responsibility?!" he half whispered in angry amazement. "Did I ever deny that this baby was mine? You're living here and I'm fully prepared to do anything you need, give anything, say anything..."  
  
"Then why haven't you told your students?" she demanded, caught in his wave of anger.  
  
"Do you want them to know?" He looked mystified. "Do you?!" she snapped, his lack of understanding doing little but making her even angrier.  
  
He shook his head as though to clear away the fog of anger and make sense of what she was saying. Why did she have a problem with this? If he'd told anyone without asking her permission first, she'd serve his head on a platter. Why was she so upset that he hadn't sent out announcements?  
  
"I don't care, Mara. We can tell whomever you want to tell. It's up to you."  
  
She snorted and levered herself to her feet, waving him away like a pesky bug when he offered her a hand.  
  
"Like I said no responsibility."  
  
"What do you want from me?!" he shouted.  
  
She rose to his challenge.  
  
"Something worthy of a man who chooses to call himself an honourable Jedi Master!"  
  
"Then marry me!" he yelled in return.  
  
Her eyes widened to saucers.  
  
"What?!"  
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head as he covered his quickly flushing face with a hand.  
  
"Exactly," he muttered turning to leave the room.  
  
Mara let him go, turmoil coursing through her as his words echoed in her mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the comments everyone. I'm really glad you're enjoying this. Here's Chapter 4.  
  
Unexpected Expectations  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next few weeks passed in a blur for both of them as they avoided each other as much as possible. Luke was amazed at how much energy it took to stay away from someone while not making it obvious to his students that he was doing so. Although the way the students looked at him on occasion made him wonder just how successful he was being on that front. He didn't teach idiots. They knew something was up, but they wouldn't dream of asking about it. Mara Jade had a reputation for being emotionally mercurial and Master Skywalker no doubt had his reasons. When Mara began wearing Jedi robes as her own clothes no longer fit, Luke's only outward response was a second glance as she passed him in a hallway one morning. Inwardly, all he could process was that she looked completely right and appropriate in the robes and he could hardly be blamed for having enough of a sense of self preservation not to tell her that.  
  
Mara woke up one night in a cold sweat, fear coursing through her. Instinctively she reached out to shield the baby from it. Her force caress calmed the slight waves of anxiety that emanated from the tiny presence. She was pretty sure it was a boy, and though the MD droid couldn't confirm her guess, there was no contradiction either.  
  
The fear wasn't coming from inside her. She wiped the perspiration from her forehead and tried to sort out the source of the dark emotions as she grabbed her robe and her lightsaber. Arduously, she got to her feet.  
  
Skywalker? she called out, assuming that if she could feel this, he certainly could.  
  
No answer.  
  
Now she felt a touch of her own fear.  
  
Cautiously she stepped out the door of her room. Creeping down the hall, she stretched out again to the emotion she felt. Its source shocked her.  
  
Lightsaber at ready, she burst into Luke's room...and stopped.  
  
The room was dark and decidedly calm. Then, as her senses adjusted, she realized that Luke was tossing and turning in bed, as though in the throes of a horrible, dark dream.  
  
"Luke, wake up," she said quietly as she walked towards his bed. She touched his shoulder but it had no effect. He shrugged off her touch and flipped over again murmuring "No" in a pleading tone.  
  
The flood of darkness became more intense and Mara knew that if she couldn't wake Luke up soon, the entire academy would pick up on the Master's distress. Reaching out to the Force, she stretched into his mind, as he'd taught her during one of their early adventures and hoped to find the dream that was hurting him like this.  
  
She plunged into a world of dark impulses, midnight fears, anger and shame. This was the part of Luke that he hid from everyone, even her. She could feel his rage and grief and frustration that he packed away where even he couldn't find them. Images flew by her, and whirled around her: Luke in a dark mask; force lightning; a thousand ghosts in graves without markers buried in space; searing pain and deep aches; faces twisted in bitterness; fingers pointed accusingly at him. The dark moments of his life replaying on continuous loop reached out towards her, whether in attack or pleading for help she didn't know. And then she saw herself...and a baby. She could hear Luke pleading, feel his desperation and near despair. He was begging her...no, not her, someone else. She couldn't tell what he was saying, but his emotions threatened to overwhelm her, pull her into the dream with him. Something was very wrong.  
  
Luke, she sent him gently, like a whisper, a calming wave.  
  
Wake up. It's just a dream. It's just a dream, Luke. It's just a dream. You can wake up, and it'll go away. It's not real.  
  
She repeated it in his mind and out loud until she sensed him clutch on to her presence...and her arm.  
  
"Mara?" he murmured, his eyes still shut, forehead creased with worry, sweat pouring down his cheeks like tears, "Mara?"  
  
"Yes, Luke. I'm here. Wake up. It's just a dream."  
  
"Mara! No!!" he yelled and sat bolt upright in bed. His eyes flew open as he stared into the darkness around him. Blinking a couple of times he turned and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, concern etched in her face.  
  
"Mara," he whispered and, still interlocked with his emotions, she could feel his relief flood into both of them. Instinctively she rubbed her abdomen murmuring soothing words to the small presence inside her.  
  
"Did I disturb him?" Luke asked guilty concern in his tone.  
  
"Well you'd have to be in orbit not to hear those emotions."  
  
Luke groaned and looked away, covering his eyes with his hands  
  
"Hey, it's okay, I don't think you did any real damage."  
  
He let out a shuddering breath like someone trying to hold back tears.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered. He held her gaze for a moment. Then Mara shifted her eyes away.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay." She said looking past him at the dark wall, "Well I'd better get back to bed. Carrying this extra weight around tires me out." She got awkwardly to her feet and as she turned away she felt a sharp kick.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"What's wrong?" Luke said, sitting up higher, his rattled senses still on high alert.  
  
"Nothing," she answered, "Someone just woke up, that's all." She sat back down on the edge of the bed and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Here," she said, placing it on her abdomen.  
  
They sat there waiting until Luke's presence at her side became uncomfortably warm.  
  
"Well?" she said, looking down, "Come on, you're always running around with me. Say something to your father."  
  
Finally there was a faint kick and Luke's eyes went wide as he stretched a little closer. He rested his chin on Mara's shoulder as he followed the series of kicks over her abdomen.  
  
"Think he's going for a run?" he asked, his breath warm on her cheek, his shoulder warm against her shoulder, his hand warm on her stomach. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Maybe," she answered a little hoarsely, and she smiled at the idea. Then she yawned and grimaced as muscles complained. Silently Luke reached up with his other hand and began massaging her left shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
"No," he answered, "Thank you."  
  
"Don't worry about it," her words were swallowed by another yawn. She was enjoying the feeling of all the tightness draining from her shoulders, and the even breathing of her masseur. Lulled by the security of his presence, Mara closed her eyes and let herself lean into him, her breathing matching his. She felt herself begin to drift.  
  
Dropping a quick kiss on her shoulder, Luke drew her closer; his arms tightening around her, and laid back down. Both of them were asleep almost before their heads hit the pillow. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the comments everyone and sorry for making you wait a bit longer than with the other chapters. The other parts of my life rose up and rebelled against my writing. I had to stomp out the uprising before I could continue.  
  
This chapter also comes with a bit of a game. I had difficulty saying something part way through so I made up a word. Feel free to track it down and if anyone knows a more appropriate word that...well, already exists, I'd love to hear about it.  
  
I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
Here is chapter 5  
  
Unexpected Expectations  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Light poured in the window, rousing Mara slowly as she bathed in its warmth. It had been a long time since she'd woken up feeling so warm. In fact, the warmth didn't seem to be coming from the sun.  
  
No it wasn't.  
  
She opened her eyes and felt a panicky sense of déjà vu before the memories of the previous night coalesced in her mind.  
  
"Good morning," Luke murmured, drawing his arms back from her as she shifted away and stretched. It was all she could do not to pull him closer and go back to sleep, but reason won out.  
  
"Feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered simply and his face became impassive. She wanted to ask about the dream but something told her it would not be a successful interrogation.  
  
"Good," she said instead and they held a slightly awkward silence as they both watched the sunlit patterns on the ceiling.  
  
"Have you thought of any names yet?" Luke asked into the quiet.  
  
"Not really," she said not entirely sure of his question. Was he just making small talk? Just trying to fill the silence? After all, this wasn't exactly a normal situation for either of them. She was surprised he hadn't gotten up yet, or sent her away. She was surprised she hadn't.  
  
"It's not like there are loads of influences for me to name him after." A hint of bitterness crept into her tone.  
  
"So you know it's a boy?" Luke said, picking up on her pronoun choice but ignoring the remark.  
  
"I can tell, can't you?"  
  
The question caused some hesitation on his part.  
  
"Well, yes." He finally said, "I just didn't know if you wanted to know."  
  
"Oh," she said, and they lapsed back into silence both immersed in thoughts as inarticulable as they were convoluted.  
  
The baby chose that moment to make himself known again. Mara reached down to rub her abdomen but Luke beat her to it.  
  
"Hey there, little fella," he said, smiling broadly.  
  
Mara smiled.  
  
His expression was carefree and full of joy. This was Luke Skywalker at his core. This was the adult version of the young farmboy who was enthusiastic about life and its endless possibilities. This was the man who would go one- on-one with a Death Star without thinking twice, and would think nothing of it. He was so thoroughly humble, and without the burden of the galaxy that he usually carried on his shoulders, he seemed so simple and real. This was no Jedi Master, rather a man caught in the amazement of the first movements of his child. Mara felt suddenly honoured. No one else saw Luke like this. No one. The sense of privilege touched a part of Mara's soul that she didn't know she had. She relaxed into the scene, never taking her eyes off his face as his expression shifted infinitesimally through phases of wonder. She knew exactly what he was thinking and she chuckled fondly. She reached up and ran her fingers across his cheek, rough with stubble. He smiled and closed his eyes, responding to her touch.  
  
She froze. What were they doing?  
  
"What is it?" Luke said, the spell broken as his gaze sharpened and he searched her face in concern.  
  
She got up as quickly as she could. She felt a sudden need to put as much distance between herself and this intimate situation as possible.  
  
He watched her worriedly.  
  
"This is crazy, Skywalker." She finally said as she stood halfway across the room from him, her robe knotted loosely. He was being impossible. One minute, the picture of honour, offering gallantly to marry her and protect her reputation or something archaic like that. As though there was no acceptance in the galaxy for a financially capable and independent woman like her to have a baby if she so chose. And then, the next moment he was transformed into a fond expectant father without a care in the world. What did he want from her? Why did it matter? They'd had a stupid, irresponsible encounter. Why should she expect anything from him?  
  
Luke sighed and got to his feet, his own robe in hand.  
  
"I know," he said, somewhat defeated, as he put the robe on, struggling with a twisted sleeve, "It's been crazy from the beginning. I mean, it's not like we planned...that...I-".  
  
"-don't know where it came from." Mara finished his statement. She looked away from his confused expression.  
  
"Yeah," he answered, no less perplexity in his face, "one minute you were telling me that I shouldn't be running this place, and teaching alone-".  
  
"Well you shouldn't-"  
  
"I know, you told me that, but who else is around to do it...?" he sighed and went back to his former train of thought, "Anyway, and the next minute you've left the planet and likely made plans to never speak with me again. I had destroyed the best friendship I've ever had."  
  
"Yeah, well forever wasn't as long as I thought it would be." She said dryly.  
  
Luke smiled. "I think I've heard Corran say that before."  
  
"He has. I get the impression it's one of his favoured expressions." She responded her face and tone softening. Her eyes met his again for a moment and they searched one anothers' eyes, each trying to figure out what the other was looking for.  
  
"Have you told Corran and Mirax?" Luke asked, "Ever since Valin was born, they've been hoping someone else will start having kids so he'll have friends to play with." Luke blushed, "and Corran made some comment awhile back about there being more than one way for me to follow Yoda's directive to pass on what I have learned."  
  
Mara snorted, "that also sounds like him." Her expression darkened, "But no, I haven't told anyone. I wouldn't dream of tarnishing your reputation like that."  
  
She turned and headed for the door,  
  
"Stop." Luke said suddenly, a note of command in his voice.  
  
"What?!" she answered immediately angered by his attempt to have control over her. Who was he to issue commands to her?  
  
His expression was tightly controlled but he was breathing heavily.  
  
"We need to deal with this. Let's deal with it now."  
  
She stared speechless.  
  
"Answer me this," he said hotly, "Do you want this baby?"  
  
"Well I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" she snapped back, feeling backed into a corner. Where was he going with this?  
  
"Answer the question Mara. Yes or no?"  
  
She closed her eyes for a second and sighed.  
  
"Yes, Luke. I love this baby and I would do anything for him. I thought that would be obvious by now."  
  
"Great, so what do you want to do?"  
  
Her look was withering. He was part of this too.  
  
"Well, that would depend."  
  
"Depend on what?"  
  
"Your answer to the question."  
  
"Huh? Which question?" Luke was confused  
  
"Do you want this baby?"  
  
Luke's voice took on a sudden edge.  
  
"I thought I'd made it clear that I'd do anything for him."  
  
Mara closed her eyes and shook her head. The man's skull was so thick it was impenetrable sometimes.  
  
"But that's the point." She began, weary. Why didn't he get this? "You'd do just about anything for anybody. You almost gave your life for Darth Vader. Do you want this baby?"  
  
And finally Luke realized what she'd been trying to ask him for weeks.  
  
"Yes, Mara, I do." He said feelingly, "The minute you told me about him I saw little hands and feet. I remembered the expression on Han's face when he held the twins and Anakin. I thought of the Force bond that Leia marvels at everyday. I've wanted kids for years, Mara. I've pretty much always wanted them. It just never happened. And after Callista...I figured the chance had passed me by."  
  
He looked at her with apologetic sympathy. "I know this has been tough for you and hideously inconvenient and all those other things you've described which is why I didn't mention it."  
  
"Skywalker-" she began, but he cut her off.  
  
"I want this baby, and I will raise him myself if that helps you. You can continue with your life and I'll never ask anything of you." His voice shrank to a wondrous whisper, "you've given me so much already."  
  
"No." she answered firmly, "I'm not giving my child away to you, or anyone else. I know too well what that's like."  
  
"So do I," Luke answered his eyes meeting hers steadily and solidly, "I want to be part of his life. That leaves the option I offered weeks ago."  
  
He walked over to her and caught her hands in his, and they stood together in the puddle of early morning light.  
  
"Marry me," he whispered.  
  
Her face twisted.  
  
"No," she said, as though it was a foregone conclusion.  
  
Luke felt about ready to sink through the floor.  
  
"It will not do this baby any good to be raised in a loveless marriage, a marriage of convenience. Even you and I didn't have to deal with that."  
  
"Fine." Luke said harshly, his face an inpenetrable mask. Turning, he stalked from the room.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be the one with the mood swings," Mara muttered to herself as the door slammed behind him.  
  
Corran uses the expression "Forever wasn't as long as I thought it wasgoing to be" in Dark Tide I: Onslaught when he is pulled out of the bacta tank after assuming he wasn't going to make it. – if I'm wrong in this reference, please feel free to let me know. 


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, here is the next chapter in my little fluffy exploration of another way it could have happened.  
  
Thanks for all the great comments. You guys brighten my day and I'm glad you're getting into the story.  
  
Unexpected Expectations  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Luke walked into his suite and sat down dejectedly on the edge of his bed. He looked down beside him at the place where Mara had been lying that morning and ran his hand back and forth across the sheets. Waking up with her in his arms had felt so good. He couldn't think of the last time he'd slept so well or felt so at peace. How was it that she could do that for him but he couldn't bring that same peace and happiness to her? Just agreeing to carry this baby to term was fulfilling almost every dream of Luke's adult life. Ever since he'd started the academy his days had been filled with students and classes and meditation, but despite all the satisfaction that came with seeing someone first touch the Force or test out their lightsaber, he usually felt very lonely. In the end all teachers want their students to graduate and move on, to have their successes. More and more, over the past few years, Luke had found himself sitting in his room like this at the end of the day trapped in the feeling that his present was his future.  
  
He was alone.  
  
Mara's announcement had changed all that. Suddenly he could believe that he wouldn't always be alone, somehow he'd always be tied to this woman. Luke knew a lot of men who'd be horrified by the idea of being "tied down" like that but at the age of 32, it didn't seem so awful to think of someone being there when he woke up in the morning...like that morning. But only if Mara wanted it that way, and she didn't.  
  
"It will do this child no good to be raised in a loveless marriage." How much plainer could she have made it? He could love her till the sun imploded and the moon was crushed or frozen to its' core and it would make no difference. She didn't love him. She'd said it.  
  
So why couldn't he accept it? He'd accepted that his aunt and uncle were dead and life as he knew it was over. He'd accepted that his mentor had lied to him, and that he'd fallen in love with his sister before he'd known who she was. He'd even accepted that the second most dark and powerful man in the galaxy was his father. Why was it so impossible to accept that this woman didn't love him?  
  
She'd once wanted to kill him for crying out loud. Why would she love him? Why would he ever expect that?  
  
In his mind's eye he saw the look on her face as he'd awakened from his nightmare.  
  
Why would he ever doubt it?  
  
But it didn't matter. It didn't matter what he believed. It didn't matter what he saw or thought he saw. She wouldn't love him back until she believed she did, and Mara Jade was the most stubborn human being the galaxy had ever known. So there he was.  
  
Trapped.  
  
The tension between the trader and Jedi Master was high. Even the least force sensitive of candidates could feel it. There were whispered conversations all over the academy. There had always been stories about the tumultuous friendship between Mara Jade and Master Skywalker, but they were both such private people. No one had ever seen anything like this before. From Mara's perspective, the worst part of it was that Luke didn't seem to notice any of it. He just went about his day as though abruptly changing directions when she entered a room was his usual way of conducting business.  
  
Finally Mara decided that enough was enough. The next morning, she walked into the space control centre.  
  
"Tionne," she said, somewhat imperiously to the woman on shift, "I'd like to request clearance for take off"  
  
"Certainly, Captain Jade," Tionne answered opening a drawer and grabbing a sheet of flimsiplast, "It'll take me a few minutes to process your request." She grabbed a stylus and looked up at Mara.  
  
"What's your vector?"  
  
"Probably to Coruscant," said a voice from behind Mara. Tionne's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah, probably." Mara answered without turning around. She turned back to the somewhat flustered Jedi behind the desk.  
  
"Is that everything? I need to get packed."  
  
"Yes, Captain. I can work out the rest for you. You should be cleared in half an hour."  
  
Nodding a brief acknowledgement, Mara turned and left the room, ignoring Luke and pretending not to be surprised and relieved that he'd finally found it in him to stand in the same room. She began to count the seconds as she walked resolutely down the busy hallway.  
  
8...9....10  
  
"Mara!"  
  
Right on cue.  
  
She spun around.  
  
"Yes Master Skywalker."  
  
He sighed heavily, blowing hair off his forehead.  
  
"I thought you had decided to stay."  
  
She drew herself up.  
  
"I said nothing of the sort. I planned to leave weeks ago." Her eyes met his firmly and pointedly. "In fact, I don't know why I even came in the first place."  
  
Luke stared back at her, and she felt suddenly vulnerable. He seemed to be trying to read her soul. Frustration passed briefly across his features.  
  
"I doubt that, Mara. I doubt that very much." His suddenly dark tone caused the hall to fall silent as, unnoticed, students stopped to watch the pair of them, facing off in the middle of the corridor; they seemed to circle each other as though preparing for one-on-one combat.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You always know why you do things, Mara Jade. You know why you came here. You just don't want to face it."  
  
She felt anger gather in her body like static energy waiting to snap to violent life. He was playing games with her. How dare he? The "gallant" Jedi Master hadn't even spoken to her in the last two weeks and now he was baiting her, trying to force her to confess that she was here because she loved him. That she was here because the minute she'd learned she was pregnant she'd wished she could have told him so with the confidence of a wife announcing a welcome surprise to her husband, not a former friend breaking the news of the consequences of a mistake.  
  
She stared into his eyes. He knew. Somehow he knew she loved him. How long had he known? And now he wanted her to tell him to his face. Apparently the humiliation of realizing that the man you love knows it when it's clear he doesn't reciprocate wasn't enough for him.  
  
What did he want her to do? Beg?  
  
Is that what he wanted; to see the proud independent trader admit that he made her vulnerable, that he affected her enough that she could forget sanity for even an afternoon? How could he be so cruel?  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Skywalker."  
  
Luke's expression darkened to match hers for a moment and the air crackled between them. Then he closed his eyes briefly and his offensive melted away like mist in the hot midday sun. The eyes he opened were clear and calm.  
  
"Okay, fine. Take care of yourself." He finally said, sounding pleasantly indifferent, as though he were bidding farewell to a casual acquaintance.  
  
Mara couldn't let this go. He was being impossible.  
  
'What," she sneered, "no earnest wish that I think of the baby; no last ditch attempt to cash in on your rights as a father and force me to stay here?"  
  
A quiet ripple ran through the hall as she revealed the baby's parentage. Her throat grew tighter as she ground out the bitter words.  
  
"No final argument that if I leave now, I'll regret it forever because this is my last opportunity to lead an honourable life as the wife of a Jedi Master who was so generous in deigning to marry a woman he only wanted for an afternoon?  
  
How selfish I must be to turn such an offer down."  
  
For the first time since she'd arrived here, her pointed scorn failed to get a rise out of Luke, in fact he looked downright pleased, as though the pieces of a puzzle had finally fit together for him and he liked the picture they formed.  
  
"Mara," he said gently, even tenderly, "Mara," he repeated and closed his eyes in apparent relief.  
  
"You know I would never force you to stay here. I don't think I could if I tried."  
  
His eyes were joyful, like they had been the morning he'd talked to the baby.  
  
"And Mara," he seemed to delight in saying her name, "This is far from your last chance to marry me, because if you get in your ship and fly to Coruscant, I'll be in the next ship off the planet, and when you leave Coruscant, I'll be right behind you. I won't force you into anything you don't want, but I won't let you go easily either. I can't."  
  
Mara was stunned.  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
His intense earnestness was almost overwhelming.  
  
"I can't let you walk out of my life uncontested."  
  
She could feel waves of something beautiful wash over her. Tears pricked at her eyes and she wanted to give in to the rare flood of emotion that sought to cleanse the anger and misunderstanding of the past months, and wash the darkness away.  
  
But she was still suspicious.  
  
"Can't let me go, or can't let the baby go?"  
  
This time his sigh was relaxed and patient. He sensed the same insecurity that she'd been radiating since her arrival. He recognized it for the first time and went to her. He took her hands in his, tracing her fingers with his as they intertwined.  
  
"I love you, Mara," he said.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever manage to stop."  
  
The look on her face made him realize that this whole exchange could have been much easier if he'd started it that way. Forget that, the last six months would have been much easier.  
  
Then again, maybe she wouldn't have believed him sooner and he'd be trailing her around the galaxy now instead of standing in this hallway with his arms around her and her head on his shoulder as she let rare tears fall. Afterwards, she would no doubt blame her hormones, he thought with a smile.  
  
"I love you," he repeated, "I want you in my life, wherever you want that life to be."  
  
She pulled back just far enough to look at him, smiling openly through the few remaining tears. She reached up and brushed the hints of moisture from his eyes. He caught her hand in his and kissed her palm before pulling her close and meeting her lips with his. He lifted her off her feet and she wound her arms around his neck. Memories that were suddenly sweet again flooded both of them.  
  
Faintly he thought he heard clapping, and Mara sent him the image of the about 30 jedi trainees who'd watched the scene and were now applauding its outcome. They both ignored them.  
  
"Accept me?" Luke finally murmured as they broke for air. He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing heavily.  
  
"Luke, you've been part of my life since I was ordered to kill you. I thought about my options and I realized I wouldn't want you anywhere else, and neither would your son."  
  
He grinned at her and kissed her quickly before resting his forehead against hers again.  
  
"Love you."  
  
"I love you too, Skywalker."  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
"Want some lunch?" he finally asked, massaging her shoulders.  
  
"Of course," she answered and she led him through the crowd towards the dinner hall. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek a couple of times as they walked.  
  
"I do have one question for you, Skywalker."  
  
"What's that?" he murmured, face buried in her hair.  
  
"When are we going to tell Leia?"  
  
End Part One  
  
There is a part two coming but I'm actually going to be away from my computer for the summer so part two will come with the falling leaves, squealing school buses and that fall television line up...wow, I'll have major competition.  
  
I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story so far and in case you think there's no more drama to be had between these two, the trouble's far from over for Luke and Mara because I'm a character sadist.  
  
Stay tuned and have a fantastic summer. 


	7. Part 2 Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Sorry to take so long to begin the second part. Time got away from me. It kept insisting that I do things in the real world...I know, I don't get it either. Since Time keeps ordering me around, I probably won't be able to post this part as quickly as the first but it will get posted. Now that the story's in my head, it will have to be written.

Thanks so much for the reviews. They make my day and inspire me.

This second part will get a bit darker. After all, in the first part Luke and Mara just fought each other and themselves. Now they get to take on the galaxy.

As ever, these characters and situations are not mine. They belong to George Lucas. I write out of admiration and obsession.

Hope you enjoy Part 2

Unexpected Expectations Part 2

Chapter 1

At the end of a war there are many who find themselves suddenly without: without a job, without friends and without purpose. Some learn quickly to pick up the pieces and move on with their lives, finding their way through a new world, blending slowly with new laws. They accept that, although they've lost, there is still life to lead and dreams to find.

Yet there are others who cannot accept. They hold as tightly to their cause as they did before the battles ended. They defend their bastions of power, teach their dreams to their children, and believe that someday it will be their time again.

Whether these people uphold the truth in a sea of adversity, or are simply fanatics is left for history to decide.

...Or so young Bond Potemkin felt he had finally realized as he sat in the early morning light under the big tree at the edge of town.

Slight of stature for his 18 years, Bond often felt that he went unnoticed, or at the very least ignored. His parents had long given up encouraging him to join them at their weekly meetings. They'd taken his reluctance as teenage rebellion and they believed he would come to his own understanding of the situation in no time.

Indeed, Bond finally had come to understand his father's struggle and the cause his mother kept close to her heart, but he had not come to the conclusion they expected. In fact, as his newfound truth crept in, the young citizen of the mountain planet Kaimontangue realized that his parents would be hurt and horrified by his findings.

As the orange sun peeked over the crest of the mountains to the east, Bond felt a knot begin to form in his stomach. What kind of child labelled his parents as fanatics, fanatics of the Imperial Resistance?

It was much later that evening, as the newly acknowledged couple sat curled up together in Luke's suite watching a holofilm that he suggested they invite Han and Leia to visit and share their news with them then.

"And what are the odds Leia will get enough time off to travel all the way out here? And manage to do it without bringing an army of holoreporters too?"

Before Luke could react, she moved closer and kissed him, pressing her forehead to his. "I don't mind if the whole galaxy knows," she murmured reassuringly, "I just want some control over who knows when. Your sister and Karrde should hear before the holotabs get a hold of it."

He stroked his fingers along her cheek. She reached up and took his hand in hers.

"Of course they should." he said and sat back.

He sighed peacefully, and she settled her head on his shoulder, entwining her fingers with his in mid air in front of them.

"Well, we can't just call them," he said, "Leia would kill both of us."

"Then I guess we need to visit them," she replied.

He kissed her hand and then disentangled his fingers from hers so he could reach down and rub her stomach.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes," she answered as though it were obvious. She looked at him strangely as shadows passed over his expression.

"What are you afraid of, Luke?"

He shook his head as though trying to rid himself of something ominous.

"I'm just nervous about you travelling," he finally said.

She didn't believe him for a minute and he knew it. Once glance at the slight flush in his cheeks made that clear. She studied his eyes for a moment and then decided to play along so she scolded him instead.

"Skywalker," she reminded him, "when Leia was six months pregnant, she travelled to Honoghr while it was under Imperial rule, foiled the Empire's diabolical scheme for permanent planetary control and inducted the Noghri into the New Republic. I think I can handle a two jump trip through charted hyperspace from the Jedi Academy to the nexus of New Republic Power during what is practically peace time."

He knew better than to argue with her logic so he shunted away his growing inexplicable trepidation knowing there'd be no way to stop her no matter what he felt.

"When do you want to leave?"

A satisfied expression on her face, she settled back in beside him.

"Well, the term ends soon doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"So we can go then. That's what, next week?" she suggested.

"Yes, it's next week. I'll give Leia a call and tell her I'm coming to visit with a guest and a surprise.

"And a surprise, huh?" Mara said playfully. "I think the guest alone would be surprise enough. Besides, if you did tell them it was me, we'd be greeted on arrival by armed guards who'd arrest me and cart you off for a psychiatric assessment."

Luke looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't think so. Leia's always spoken highly of you, even when you wanted me dead." His forehead furrowed a little, "possibly especially when you wanted me dead."

"Oh come on Skywalker. She was just amazed that someone would be idiotic enough to tell her they were going to kill you" Mara pursed her lips, "Speaking highly of someone doesn't mean you trust them, or that you'd be okay with suddenly being related to them."

Luke pulled her a bit closer.

"She trusts you. Trust me."

Mara rolled her eyes and Luke caught her face and turned it towards him.

"It doesn't matter what Leia thinks," he said firmly, "She's my sister and I love her but it's our decision that matters. We're just telling her. Okay?"

Her look was sceptical and slightly defiant but there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes Master Skywalker."

He gave her a disparaging look and kissed her.

By the time the holo came to an end, Mara was happily nestled in between Luke's arm and his torso, her cheek nestled against his neck. She could feel his pulse.

"I guess I should call Leia," he said, stretching slightly.

"But then you'd have to get up", she murmured, "and that would disturb us."

"I could just carry you to the projector field with me."

"But that would defeat the purpose of the call wouldn't it?" she teased.

"I suppose it would," he answered kissing her and slowly helping her shift into a sitting position. He grabbed a blanket for her.

"I'll be right back," he whispered kissing her again as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and pulled her hair out from it. His hands tangled in the strands of red-gold as she reached towards him and deepened the embrace.

"I love you," he said as he drew back and went to the holocom unit.

She watched him go and let her hand drop to her abdomen. so, she thought to herself, this is actually happening.

She was a woman who'd always figured that marriage and children just weren't for her, and now she was waiting for the man she'd once been under orders to assassinate to set the wheels in motion for them to announce their pending wedding and child.

It was unbelievable.

She'd barely had time to think about it. All she knew was that this seemed right. It all fit together right.

"And that's the way it's supposed to be, right?" she asked quietly, rubbing her stomach, "that's how love's supposed to work, right baby?"

She watched Luke make the call, trying to push the two separate images he'd sprung into back into the container of one man. There was the Luke Skywalker the galaxy knew and that she, as part of that galaxy had known; and then there was the man she'd encountered six months ago who'd been pouring love at her ever since.

She wondered if she knew either of them as well as a wife should.

"What are you thinking about?" a soft voice asked. Gentle lips met hers as Luke sat down and pulled her towards him.

She kissed him back.

Yet more to try to understand..

"How did Leia take it?" she asked.

"Oh, she was curious but she seemed willing to wait till next week," he answered stroking her hair. She put her head down on his shoulder again.

"Did you tell her to get Moondew Melon flavoured ice cream?" she asked, 'I seem to have developed a craving for it."

He chuckled, "No I'll call her tomorrow about that one." His smiled faded. "why are you avoiding my question?"

She sighed and took his hand.

"It's just a lot to assimilate at once. This is very new to me."

Luke nodded and squeezed her hand. He was uncertain what to say.

She squeezed back and smiled "I'll get it. It'll just take some time."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She pulled his hand to her stomach where their son was kicking again and used her other hand to pull Luke's face closer.

"This is working so far," she murmured.

When Mara woke up a couple of hours later her head was pillowed on Luke's chest and his cloak was wrapped around her. She felt warm and secure. She could hear his heartbeat and its rhythm calmed her fears. There was no real reason to doubt it.

This was love.

Stay tuned for chapter 2


	8. Part 2 Chapter 2

Hi Everyone! I know it seems like I've disappeared off the face of the planet…and maybe I did… I am back however, and here is chapter two of the second part of the story. It's short, I know, but this seemed to encompass all that needed to be said right now.

I'll try to post faster from here on in.

Hope you enjoy the interactions of these characters who, of course, don't belong to me but merely play in the backyard of my imagination when George Lucas lets them come over.

Unexpected Expectations Part 2

Chapter 2

Mara Jade was not accustomed to waking up in the middle of the night. Ever since the final death of the Emperor's voice, the only things that had been able to pull her from sleep had involved extreme disturbances in the Force. Being awakened by a well placed kick or a pressing need to use the 'fresher were new events for her, and they really weren't appealing. Yes, the first few times the baby had kicked, she'd awakened Luke and made him hold his hand in place for upwards of an hour waiting for a repeat performance, but he'd long since learned to sleep through her elbow jabs in his side, and she'd decided that it would be far more interesting to watch the baby move when she could actually see his arms and legs, and that she'd much rather have her sleep now because all reports told her that she wouldn't get much of it later.

All intentions aside, however, she was still suddenly wide awake, staring into the darkness and listening to the dull sound of an engine in hyperdrive. She and Luke were en route to Coruscant at last, almost a month later than they had planned. This had frustrated her initially. Even though the term had ended and the students had gone for vacation, the jedi master still had so much work to do that she had a feeling that without her bugging him about it at dinner every night, they never would have left the planet. By the Force that man needed someone to help him.

The delay meant that instead of making this trip at a vaguely uncomfortable six and a half months pregnant. Mara was hurtling through hyperspace with easily less than a month to go before little what's-his-name joined them in person. They were cutting it a bit close and that was enough to make anyone lose sleep.

This time, however, it took her longer to figure out why she was suddenly awake. The baby was still. She was actually somewhat comfortable which was a rare event considering she was on her back and generally the only sleeping position she could tolerate these days was on her side with a pillow under her hip. Drat! She'd been comfortable, and asleep. Whatever had woken her up would pay dearly no matter which side of her body they were on.

As she was contemplating these dark thoughts she caught a wave of distress through the Force and realized that Luke was having another nightmare. There had been several of them since he'd asked her to marry him and he still refused to discuss them. Mara had been frustrated to realize that, even after knowing him for so many years, her powers of persuasion could only take her so far. And this was something the Jedi Master simply did not want to discuss with her. That in itself would have been less frustrating were it not for the fact that she had the sensation that these nightmares were something he really should be telling her about.

With great effort, she rolled slowly over to face him. In the dark she could barely make out his form beside her, but she could sense the emotion pouring from him through the Force and she knew that the expression on his face must be contorted in horror, and that beads of sweat would be turning into little streams on his forehead.

Luke she whispered through the Force, poking gently at the edges of the emotion. She felt him latch onto her presence as though it was his one path out of a sandstorm. His hand shot over and gripped her arm, holding her as tightly physically as he was emotionally. Suddenly connected through his touch, she could sense the dark side whirling around them. The emperor seemed to laugh somewhere inside that storm. His cackles bounced around the corridors of her mind, echoing and reverberating inside of her; and she was drowning in a bottomless sticky pit of paralytic fear. Luke's presence was gone and the voice was laughing at her, as though Palpatine had known this all along, even planned it. "I have foreseen it." he'd always said. Yes, he'd foreseen this place, this pit and even though he was dead, this was his triumph. All of her joy was now pain and she could do nothing. The baby. What did she think she was doing? She would never manage to raise this baby right. The Emperor knew that. He mocked her with it, and now she was alone. Luke was gone; why would he stay? And the Emperor had known that too. The murky black tar of the pit rose around her, covering her hands, shoulders and face, trapping her forever with nothing but the laughter of the emperor and the pounding of her own heart in her ears.

"Skywalker!" she yelled, suddenly incapable of movement, "Skywalker! You brought me here. Don't you dare disappear."

Suddenly she heard her name and there was a flare of light before her eyelids. She opened them to find herself back in bed on her ship, the sheets tangled around her body, and Luke's shocked eyes staring into hers. He was breathing as heavily as she was, his hand still on the bedside controls for the glow panels. He moved that hand and brought it to her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, worry lines etched in his face.

She nodded and he pulled her close, murmuring apologies into her hair until she finally fell asleep again.

When she woke up several hours later, the lights were still on and Luke was nowhere to be found. She stretched out with the Force and found him in the cockpit clearly occupied with navigational duties. Deciding that her questions could wait, she heaved herself from the bed and padded to the fresher where she crammed herself into the small shower and stood under the stream of hot water until the automated timer shut it off. There was only so much water on a ship this size. It had to be carefully rationed. She considered hitting the override switch to see if another round of water would ease the kinks in her back, but she decided against it. It wouldn't be worth it. What she needed was a long soak in a planet side tub and that would only happen once they got to Coruscant.

Awkwardly, she got out of the shower, dried off and put a set of robes on but left her feet bare. She couldn't think of the last time her boots had fit her. Then, carefully ignoring the mirror, she left the refresher and wandered into the cockpit. She found Luke in the co pilot's chair, staring out at the star lines, a cup of hot chocolate on the console. When he turned to look at her, she could see the shadows under his eyes and in his smile. He gestured for her to come and sit in his lap. She arched her right eyebrow but took him up on the offer. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder for awhile. They were silent, both lost in their own thoughts. Mara could feel the waves of emotion crashing up against Luke's peace and some part of her knew that they needed to discuss the nightmares. But when she said his name, he lifted his head off her shoulder and kissed her passionately as though he was trying to make her forget what had happened.

She returned his kiss, but in that moment she felt a new wall go up between them.


	9. Part 2 Chapter 3

Hi all, sorry for the delays. I'm finishing up a degree and moving soon so story writing has, unfortunately, fallen by the wayside. I know this has been the longest pregnancy in the galaxy but it will be over.

Many thanks to those of you who reminded me that this story is listed as a comedy. There's some funny stuff in here, I promise

Unexpected Expectations Part 2

Chapter 3

The remainder of the trip to Coruscant was uneventful and neither Luke nor Mara mentioned the nightmare again. Mara fought internally over her silence on the issue but reminded herself that she had to give Luke privacy too and let him tell her in his own time. He'd do that for her, and she'd be livid if he didn't.

Once they cleared the initial entry in to Coruscant space, they made their way to a nondescript landing platform in the general vicinity of the palace. Luke knew that if they'd landed near the palace it would be impossible to keep Leia from knowing everything before they even got to the inner corridors of the New Republic government.

Disguising themselves both through clothing and the Force, the couple slipped through security and finally found their way to Luke's Coruscant quarters.

"Oh, thank the Force," Mara sighed as she leaned against the wall waiting for him to key in the security code that would unlock the door.

"I've never been so happy to be on the ground in my life," she continued as he began tapping in the number sequence, "I'm so tired and stiff. I just want to get out of these clothes and fall into your bathtub for hours and hours."

"Hmmm," was Luke's only response.

"What? You do have a bathtub…don't you?"

"Yes, yes," said Luke absently, focussed on his task.

The entrance panel beeped disapprovingly and glowed red.

ACCESS DENIED

He shook his head. "must have miskeyed it."

He tried again with all too similar results. Mara rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you have the code right?"

"Yes Mara," the frustrated Jedi Master replied.

Mara closed her eyes and tried not to think about how much her feet were aching. She needed to sit down.

He pushed the sequence again.

This time the panel flashed red and froze. An electronic voice sounded from the speaker above the panel.

"Sequence incorrect, access denied. New Republic Security has been contacted, please prepare identification. This message will repeat."

Lights began to flash up and down the hallway and at each end of the corridor, blast doors slammed shut.

"Shavit, Skywalker, when's the last time you were here?'

Luke looked at Mara helplessly and his eyes began darting around.

"We can't let them see you, that would ruin everything," He said, scanning the hallway for somewhere for her to hide.

"You're kidding, right?" Mara replied, "You actually expect me to hide, looking like this?" She gestured to her generous abdomen, but Luke was running his hands along the moulding around each doorway.

"Even if there were a secret passage entrance in this hallway, I'd never fit through it. I'm like a bantha here."

"You look fine," Luke replied mechanically, missing Mara's withering glare.

He looked up at her suddenly.

"What do you mean there's no secret passage along here? I thought they were all over the place."

"Sure they are but this one is accessed through your room, so unless you'd like to cut a hole in the wall…"

For a moment she thought Luke just might try it. Instead, he seized her by the shoulders, spun her around and propelled her into the cleaning supply closet behind them.

He closed the door just as the guards arrived.

It took him twenty minutes to prove who he was and explain what had happened. When the security team finally helped him re-establish a valid password and left him with maintenance paperwork, he knew he was in big trouble with Mara.

He opened the closet door to find her sitting on the floor against a box of power rechargers and holding the voice box of an old model maintenance droid in her hands.

"This is CD-352," she said calmly, gesturning to the mass of metal and wires beside her, "he was happy to be my agent of cleanliness today."

"I'm sorry, Mara." He offered her a hand.

"Is this how you treat all the women who are about to bear your children, Skywalker?"

He grinned.

"Nope, just you."

He kissed her and led her into his apartment.

When Luke arrived at his sister's place that evening, the door was answered by a middle aged human with a moustache and an old imperial manner.

"Ah, Master Skywalker, the man said, inclining his head briefly. Luke thought the gesture of deference was a little strained, "Welcome to the Chief of State's chambers. My name is Efsale Yalol. May I take your cloak?

"Uh thank you," Luke replied, slightly taken aback as he inclined his head in return and handed his cloak to the strange man. He had no idea who he was, but he felt no immediate danger and so he decided to wait for Leia's explanation.

"Is Chief of State Organa Solo home then?" He asked formally. The manner of the apparent butler seemed to demand titles.

"Luke!" came Leia's voice and he turned to see her come into the foyer, the twins in tow, "We're glad to see you".

Jacen and Jaina flung themselves at him and within seconds he was buried under a pile of short arms and legs. He gave each of them a hug and kiss and then disentangled himself from his sister's offspring who were excited to see their Uncle Luke. He hugged his sister and kissed her cheek before allowing Jacen and Jaina to drag him off to their bedrooms, each tugging on an arm.

"Uncle Luke, I want to show you the Spined Klyniprosch Mom finally let me buy last week…I saved up 20 whole credits for it," Jacen said, his hand tight around three of Luke's fingers.

"No Jacen, he gets to see my rocks first," Jaina interrupted, clearly deciding her news was more important, "Guess what, Uncle Luke. If I try really hard, I can levi-levi-levi…pick them up with the Force. Well, sometimes. Sometimes my fingers help a lot."

"But the Spined Klyinprosch likes company! Mom says I shouldn't touch it unless she or Dad are there..but it likes people being around. It turns blue!"

"Oh yeah, well my rocks like company too…and I'm allowed to touch them."

"Whoa, whoa, you two," Luke finally said, feeling a little ambushed. He couldn't remember these two being quite so competitive last time he saw them. "I'll see both of your things, but let's go see your brother first. Where's Anakin?"

"In his room," Jaina said.

"He has to stay there 'cuz he was bad." Jacen added.

"What did he do?" Luke asked.

Jaina's eyes got wide. "He ate all the cookies Winter made yesterday. She put them on the top shelf, but he got them."

"Daddy says that Anakin climbs like a Wookie," Jacen broke in, "and that he should go live with Chewbacca's family. Chewbacca didn't like that idea."

Jaina didn't like the interruption so she continued in a louder voice.

"And he's a messy eater. Mom found him by following the mess around the corner to the closet. He ate every last one of them and Jacen and me were supposed to have some…"

Jacen was not so easily conquered and continued on his previous train of conversation.

"He said a word Mommy says I shouldn't say. Uncle Luke, why does Chewie get to say it and I don't…"

"…So mom told him he had to go to his room and she and Daddy would 'deal with him' later. Uncle Luke what does that mean…is that like when Daddy and Lando play Sabacc?"

"…It wasn't a very bad word. We talked about bad words at class. I knew them all! I was the only one."

Jaina didn't like her brother's claim.

"Oh yeah, well I knew them too!"

"No you didn't!"

"Did too!"

"No..you don't know the one Daddy says when he accidentally makes the blue wire touch the green wire on the Falcon!"

"Do too!"

"Uh huh", Jacen answered sticking his chin out as he shook his head.

"Do too!" Jaina was indignant. "I helped daddy and Chewie last week. Daddy asked for his hydrospanner and then there were sparks everywhere and daddy said- ".

"Okay, you two." Luke broke in, not really interested in learning the extensive vocabulary his niece and nephew had developed. He wondered if Han knew how much he'd enriched their lives. Let's go see your messy brother."

Anakin didn't seem to be in his room.

"Oh boy," Jaina said, "he's really going to be in trouble now. He was supposed to stay here."

"Well, where would he go?" Luke asked, suddenly feeling uneasy. He scanned the room trying to figure out where his young nephew could have gone. There were smudges on the bed and toys all over the floor. He looked through the closet. No nephew there either. He stood up as the breeze coming in through the window ruffled his hair.

Suddenly, an internal alarm went off –

The window!

Luke gasped. Jacen and Jaina picked up on his distress and started to cry.

He rushed through the toys to the opening in the wall. In his hurry, he felt something snap under his foot. Sticking his head out, he looked down the sickening drop to the ground level. Luke felt ill but was pretty sure that he'd have known if Anakin had actually fallen. He looked to the left and the right, and finally above him.

There, one story further up, was his youngest nephew, scaling the wall of the palace.

Climbs like a Wookie, indeed.

"Anakin", Luke said, horrified. Dimly he could hear Han and Leia come into the room, drawn by the commotion and the Force alarm.

"Anakin!" Leia shrieked, but Luke ignored her.

He closed his eyes and got a grip on his nephew through the Force. Slowly he lifted the squirming three year old off the wall, and lowered him gently, till he was able to grab him.

Anakin was screaming as Luke handed him off to Leia who looked about as ill as he was feeling.

"Maybe, you need a new lock for that window," he suggested weakly.

Han muttered several things under his breath that Luke was sure would further enrich Jacen and Jaina's vocabulary.

"He's such a Wookie" Leia said, gripping her son as though she were afraid he'd disappear. Her expression was conflicted. Some part of her wanted to hug Anakin and cry, another part wanted to wring his neck.

"Here," Han said, noticing his wife's conflict, "I'll take him. You and Luke go get a drink."

The other two adults nodded, clearly shaken, and retreated to the sitting room. Jacen and Jaina were chattering along behind them. After a few minutes, Luke was dragged off to see both Jaina's rocks and Jacen's new pet.

Han called maintenance, and within forty five minutes, they'd installed a more complicated lock on Anakin's window, and Han and Luke moved the heavy metal bookshelf in front of it, for good measure. Then, much to Anakin's consternation, they pulled out the old toy-pen, set it up in the sitting room and plopped the angry boy inside.

Leia told him that if he was going to continue to do things like that, he'd have to play where everyone could see him. They were then treated to a ten minute tantrum during which Leia and Han carried on a normal conversation, as though nothing was happening.

Luke just sat in silence.

Finally, Anakin stopped screaming and found a toy to play with.

The Solo parents relaxed a bit, and Han finally noticed the expression on Luke's face.

"Well kid, aren't you glad you don't have to do this any time soon?" he said.

Luke swallowed tightly.

"Oh," Leia cut in, having forgotten everything in the crisis, "You said you had a surprise."

"Yes," Luke said hesitantly, face flushing a bit, "I did."

The door chime rang.

"Who could that be?" Leia said, moving to get up.

"Um…my surprise," Luke replied, somewhat sheepishly.

The butler, stepped into the room.

"Captain Mara Jade," he said, inclining his head again.

Mara walked in and Han spit his drink back into his glass. Luke would later state that he wished he'd had a holocamera right then.

"Um, Han, Leia," Luke began, "Mara and I are getting married."

The Solo couple blinked. Even Anakin was silent.

"Sorry I'm late," Mara finally said calmly. Only Luke could hear the nervousness in her voice. As much as she claimed it didn't matter, she wanted Han and Leia to be okay with this. She wanted her child to have the family she never had.

"That's okay, Mara. It's good to see you," Leia said, recovering her composure. She stood up and took Mara's hand. "Clearly congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," Mara said, desperately trying to read the expression on Leia's face. Luke reached over and took his fiancée's hand, coaxing her to sit down. As she sat, Han stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet to pour himself another drink.

"Mara Jade, a mother," he muttered under his breath, "Force preserve us." He downed his drink in a gulp and turned around to face the rest of the family.

Once by one they glanced at each other, seeing strained expressions in each direction. Luke cracked first. He threw back his head in laughter as he wrapped an arm around Mara. She looked at the grin on Leia's face and offered a tentative one of her own as the tension in the room dissipated.

Han, chuckling, returned to the couch beside his wife and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay," Leia said, "In what order did these things happen?"

Luke raised his chin and a slightly defiant look came into his eyes.

"What order do you want them to be in, Leia?"

She shrugged.

"It's not about me. If you'd asked me three years ago, I would have told you two to get together and do this. I'm just thinking of your sanity. When the holojournalists get a hold of this, they're going to go wild if the two of you haven't be secretly involved for years, and married on the sly say eight and a half months ago.

Mara groaned and dropped her head on Luke's shoulder.

"That's not what happened, is it?"

"Of course not,"Mara replied, "You knew that when you asked."

She sighed, "It was an accident…well, not an accident. Luke's sure the Force was involved, but it wasn't planned."

"Any of it," Luke added.

Han's eyes widened, "Any of it?"

"No. We're happy with the way it's turned out, but the 'secret' relationship has only been for the past three months and that's just because we weren't able to get here right away to tell you," Luke admitted.

"Luke works too hard," Mara added, and Leia nodded in agreement.

"Wow," the Chief of State said, "How do you want us to present this to the holopress?"

"I don't want anything to cause Mara stress," Luke said quickly

_Then tell me about those nightmares of yours_

Luke heard her words and flinched slightly.

"Then maybe the secret marriage idea is our best option," Leia said, "that way you two can avoid the speculations and harassment."

"Do you think they'd believe that?" Mara asked, "We're not exactly the most expected couple."

"You'd be surprised," Han interjected.

"Oh yeah, Solo?" Mara said darkly. Han stopped talking.

Luke struggled briefly with the conflict. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want the holojournalists bothering them either. Mara looked tired, and he wasn't sleeping well. Those nightmares – He didn't want anyone to have a reason to hate them right now.

"I think we should do it," he said out loud.

"You do?" Mara replied, looking at him strangely, "The Jedi Master wants to lie to the New Republic?"

Her gaze bored in to him. _What is it you aren't telling me?_

In his mind he could see that image of her in a dark room, screaming. He could see blood and feel death. He turned back to Leia.

"Yes, I think we should. It'll avoid all kinds of hassle." He said simply, "Would you be willing to make the announcement?" he asked Leia, "I don't want to stand in front of the cameras and I'm sure Mara doesn't either."

"Of course, Leia said, her expression suddenly as odd as Mara's.

"Good" he said, and he got up.

"I'll be right back."

He crossed the room and walked through the doorway towards the 'fresher, passing the butler on his way.

"May I be of service, Master Skywalker?" the man asked.

"No, that's okay," Luke said without looking at the man. He felt a twinge, and picked up his pace. When he got to the 'fresher, he locked the door, sat down on the edge of the bath, and dropped his head in his hands.

Those awful dreams. They couldn't be visions, could they? And if so, what could he do about them. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. After a few minutes of silence, he returned to the sitting room, to find that Jacen and Jaina had also returned and were peppering Mara with questions about babies. She looked as ambushed as he'd felt earlier.

Han and Leia seemed to be chuckling.

Efsale Yalol stepped into the room again.

"Dinner is served."

Jacen and Jaina shrieked in excitement and took off to the dining room. Leia removed Anakin from the toy pen, and he ran after his older siblings, shorter legs straining to keep up.

Mara looked more relieved than Luke had ever seen her as he walked over to take her arm. His eyes met hers briefly, and he knew she would want to talk later.

"So Leia," he said, avoiding his fiancées penetrating gaze as he helped her to her feet, "When did you decide you needed a butler?"

"Oh, the council thought it would look better if someone answered my door for me," she said, "and Yalol's great. He's not a huge fan of children, but he's very polite and efficient. We're just waiting for his qualifications to be sent from his home planet, and then it'll be official."

"Where's he from?" Luke asked?

"Oh, some little out-of-the-way-planet," Leia said, "I think it was called Kaimontangue."

Next chapter coming soon


	10. Part 2 Chapter 4

Finally I have an update. I am very sorry that it took so long. I'm sure many of you have gone off and found other stories to follow by now. But the story is back and the plot is thickening and I hope some of you find your way back too. Thanks for the reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters nor claim them in any way. They live lives separate from mine and belong to George Lucas. It's a good thing these characters aren't my responsibility. If they were, they'd probably be dead of starvation by now.

Unexpected Expectations Part Two

Chapter 4

The sky was dark and the rain had begun to fall heavily as Bond ran along the streets of his town. He was late. He was always late. This time though, he was late for his own induction into the provisional council. His father would be furious. He rounded a corner and pounded through a puddle he hadn't seen. Late and wet now, he pulled his cape closer.

It wasn't like he really wanted to go to the meeting. He'd come to these monthly meetings when he was much younger and he'd always found them interminable and dull. People were always complaining about how much better it had been before the Emperor had been killed, and then they'd discuss political things. Politics bored him, but his thoughts the other day had been scary. He couldn't really have thought that his planet's struggle was the wrong thing. It was all he knew. There wasn't anything else that could be right. He figured he was just thinking of it as wrong because he was eighteen. His mother told him that she'd read that teenagers often disagree with their parents because they're confused and trying to figure out who they are. He knew he was confused. He had the oddest feelings sometimes; as if he could hear what people were thinking and know what was just about to happen before it did. So it made sense that this sudden feeling that the provisional government was pointless and that the Empire would never return was just another bit of confusion. The best way to deal with this confusion was to join the council and find out for himself that it was the right thing to do.

Lightning crackled across the dark sky as he arrived at the community hall, out of breath and more nervous than he'd ever been in his life. Without stopping to think, he dashed inside, expecting to encounter more than 300 angry faces. He knew he wouldn't see any of them except his father's. But as he entered the room, people were still milling around among the chairs set up facing the podium. His mother came up to him and told him to hang his coat in the closet by the door.

"Come," Ayrlia Potemkin said when he was done, "your father and I always sit near the front."

She reached up and straightened his hair and then motioned for him to follow as they went back into the hall. He sat between her and his father. Myut Potemkin sat military straight in his best suit. His chest puffed out with pride. Pleasure washed over Bond. He'd never made his father look like that before.

"There you are, son." His father never called him by his name, and Bond sometimes wondered if he'd taken to using the term of endearment as a reminder that they were, in fact, related. It seemed easily doubted otherwise. His father was tall and solid, whereas Bond was slight and thin. Myut had concluded years ago that his son resembled his late sister Relia, and he hoped that Bond wouldn't suffer the same fate she had.

"Sorry Dad, I thought I was late."

"Late?" Myut was mystified, "but the meetings always happen an hour after sunset. They've been doing so since…since it all began"

_An hour after sunset?_ Bond glanced at his mother who was staring at the podium, a slight flush on her cheeks. She'd told him the wrong time. He caught her eye and gave her a grateful glance. She met it with it one of her worried looks, and he dropped his eyes to his lap.

He didn't have much time to wonder about his mother's concern though because at that moment a man stepped up to the podium and asked that everyone be seated. The man was short and amply built. He reached up and adjusted the microphone down so that he could be better heard.

Calling the meeting to order, he welcomed everyone and announced that it was the twelfth anniversary of the official formation of the resistance, the twelfth year of the quiet struggle against the tyranny of the so-called Republic.

"I'm sure," he said, " that all of you remember the day our battle to restore the glory of the Empire began."

Bond remembered it well. Up until that day, the six years of his life had been calm and uneventful. His father had worked in the governor's office and he'd come home for dinner each day pleased with his work. Bond was never sure exactly what his father did, but he knew that he was good at it because he was once scheduled to travel all the way to Coruscant and actually meet the Emperor. His father's excitement had been palpable. His mother's had not. During this time, she'd told his father repeatedly how proud she was of the great honour he was about to receive, but it didn't seem that she truly meant it. In the weeks leading up to the trip, Bond would catch her looking at her husband with the sort of worried expression she normally reserved for her son.

In the end, the trip hadn't happened. A holomessage arrived stating that the Emperor had been called away to supervise a classified project of the greatest importance to the peace of the galaxy. His father hoped that when the Emperor returned, they would reschedule his trip but it was soon after that that the news came of the Emperor's assassination at the hands of Luke Skywalker. Myut Potemkin's dream had been crushed permanently.

When the news came that the Emperor had been killed, Bond's father wasn't the only one whose dreams were crushed. Like many others, they draped all of their windows with black fabric. The Governor killed himself and the stormtroopers, suddenly finding themselves with no one to take orders from, started issuing them to themselves. Bond remembered the sounds of sirens and broken glass, the shots and screaming in the streets. It was as though the planet had gone mad. His father took one look out the door and shut it almost immediately. He keyed in the lock and shut down all the lights. Then he gathered Bond and his mother together and the three of them went to the cellar. They stayed there for a long time although he'd later be told it had been only four days.

Bond sat in the dark trembling in his mother's arms. He could see nothing around him and the darkness scared him. For awhile there was silence except for the dull noise of the chaos outside, but then he could hear noises above and he knew there were others in his house. They were angry he knew, but he didn't know why. With each thud and crash, his mother held him a little tighter until he could barely breathe.

Eventually the noises ended and it became silent again. Bond shifted to get up but his father pushed him back down and kept a hand on his arm for a few minutes for good measure. They waited again, and Bond's stomach began to growl. His mouth was dry and his tongue tasted awful.

Finally his father stood up and crept up the stairs to the main floor. They followed.

The house was in shambles. All of the windows were broken and so were all of his toys. His mother's good china was gone and most of the furniture was either missing or crushed to matchsticks. He watched his mother's hand cover her mouth. His father put his arm around her shoulders and they stood in silence for a moment. Then Bond said he was thirsty. He followed his mother through the papers, torn bits of carpet and other junk on the floors. In the kitchen, she turned on the tap at the sink but nothing came out.

He repeated that he was thirsty and asked why she wouldn't let him have any water. She just stood there and he told her she was mean. Ayrlia sank to the floor and started to cry. That's when Bond understood that she couldn't make the water come out of the tap. When his father saw his mother on the floor crying, his jaw tightened. She looked up at him and he nodded briefly and then walked out the front door. The water began to flow again the next morning but it was three days later before his father returned. His face was grey and he refused to say where he'd been. He just dumped a pile of food on the counter and sank into one of the chairs that had survived.

He remembered the tension of the next few days. The worried looks his parents exchanged when they thought he couldn't see and their whispered conversations when they thought he was out of earshot. The looting had ended, he learned, when the stormtroopers had started shooting each other. The bodies of most of them were found in a warehouse at the end of an alley. Slowly, they began to rebuild their lives. He and his mother cleaned the house and they found some of their furniture where it had been abandoned in the chaos. The dining room table that had come from his great grandmother's home had lost a log and was propped up with crates to this day. His father had promised his mother that they would fix it. They would fix everything.

They'd begun the resistance movement within the week. Families started meeting in destroyed homes after dark. Then, when it became clear that the looting and terror was over with and the Rebel Alliance wasn't going to appear over the horizon and promptly conquer them, they'd moved the meetings to the community hall and cells began to form all over the planet. Bond's father had been one of the driving forces behind the creation of the local provisional council. He'd said that Kaimontangue was an ideal world to head up such a movement because it was out of the way and so far untouched by the tyranny of the rebels.

"When the moment comes for us to strike," he said, "They'll never see it coming."

And so they'd settled in to wait for that perfect moment. In the meantime, they began improving life in the region. Without the governor to implement and enforce the policies of the Emperor, much of the social structure in the town had been lost. So, they had begun to design and develop the things they needed by themselves. Everyone became an expert in his or her own field and together they'd developed a local communication and transportation system. They'd organized schools and day care centres; and once again, people could light their houses at night, get water from their taps and have their garbage picked up and recycled regularly. Still though, he remembered being scared to go in the cellar in case everything would happen again while he was down there. His mother would wake him up from his nightmares and walk him around the house showing him that each room was the same as it had been when he went to bed that night. There was no way he'd ever forget those times. So why did he feel so hesitant to join the provisional government? It was the best choice. It was the only choice. Maybe that's why he didn't want to do it.

But, Bond's father had always wanted his son to join the resistance and now he was getting his wish. No matter what new misgivings Bond suddenly had about the eventual goals of the movement; there was no way he was giving up the chance to finally make his father proud.

The little man was still speaking at the podium and Bond, despite his memories, found him hard to listen to. There was this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach and this fuzziness in his head, as though there was something far more important in this room that he should be paying attention to.

The sudden eruption of applause snapped Bond back to reality as though someone had slide mountain snow under his collar. His father nudged him and he joined in the clapping as another man walked up to the podium. The plump man smiled and stepped back up to the microphone.

"Mr. Vaansin, we are honoured by your presence." He said, half facing the audience, " On this part of Kaimontangue, we are well aware of your admirable movement to restore the Empire to its former glory: your uniting vision and your communication with pockets of resistance on other planets across this oppressed galaxy. Under your guidance, we trust that the day will come when we are once again citizens of an Empire that cares for its people not detached prisoners of a so-called- Republic that ignores the needs of the far reaches of the galaxy."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He went on, his voice loud and proud, "May I present, the visionary and soon to be saviour of our galaxy, Governor Wuuge Vaansin.

_Governor?_

Enthusiastic applause tore through the room and Bond's jaw dropped. He hadn't even known that the resistance had a planetary leader: a governor.

"They chose him a few months ago," his father whispered in his ear. "He's worked with the largest cell on the planet. When the cells finally combine, he'll be the leader. We call him governor because when he leads us all, it will be like having a governor again."

There was a sense of excitement in his father's voice that Bond could not feel in himself.

The funny feeling in his stomach slowly transformed into outright nausea. As the planetary leader took the stage, he felt a bolt of anxiety rush through him. Somehow he knew something was very wrong about this man and he felt a great urge to yell "No, at the top of his lungs until everyone in the planet felt what he felt. This didn't make any more sense than feeling connected to the sunset. He sat on his hands and clenched his teeth together. To clear the fuzziness in his head, he took a deep breath and focussed on being the best resistance member in the history of Kaimontangue.

"Greetings, everyone," said the impressively clad gentlemen who now stood behind the microphone. "As you already know, I am Wuuge Vaansin, and for the last six months, I have had the honour of leading this remarkable planetary organization. I have travelled from city to city, country to country and no less than marvelled at the persistence, perseverance and dedication of all the people of Kaimontangue. You have rebuilt our world from the ashes of rebel devastation into a thing of beauty once again. For that, each and every one of you should be extremely proud.

"I fear, however, that with all of your effort and accomplishments, you have forgotten the original goal of our movement: the restoration of the Galactic Empire to its former glory."

Here he stopped and offered the audience a stern look before lifting a hand to calm them. "I know that in the past few years our local problems have been all consuming. People have lost their homes and their livelihood. And even when we had time to consider it, the return of the Empire seemed so far off it was like a dream. How would we ever consider such a feat?"

He paused again to let that question permeate the room. Bond took a moment to glance around him. The whole room seemed enraptured by Vaansin's words.

"Well, my people," the leader continued with growing fervour, "our time at last has arrived. No more than one week ago I received exciting news from one of our operatives on Coruscant."

A quite ripple ran through the room. People muttered quietly. Bond's parents looked at each other in surprise.

"I didn't know the resistance had operatives off planet at all, let alone Coruscant," his mother murmured. His father shrugged in response, clearly pleased with the new leader's audacity.

"This operative has made a remarkable discovery that will allow us to finally accomplish our goal of not only reinstating our beloved Empire but an Emperor as well."

Even Bond found this exciting.

"I will let our operative speak for himself."

Three holotechs slipped up onto the stage and quickly set up a portable holoprojector. Within seconds, a blue tinged image formed beside Vaansin: a man in a butler's uniform. He bowed formally in greeting and told a story of having deeply infiltrated the government on Coruscant. He was actually employed and trusted by the Chief of State herself. The news he brought caused enough commotion that neither the local leader nor Vaansin could bring the assembly to order for more than five minutes.

Mara Jade, betrayer of the Empire and presumed daughter of Emperor Palpatine had been secretly married to Luke Skywalker, and they were expecting a baby!

In the ensuing chaos, Bond could catch snatches of conversation: "The only good thing to come from that woman", "imagine turning traitor to your own father," "married to a jedi! How could she?", "the poor baby…parents like that"

When the noise finally died down, Governor Vaansin stepped up to the lectern again.

"Now is the time," he said, "Now, as we mark the twelfth anniversary of the Resistance with a new Emperor," he smiled, "or Empress, we can move boldly forward and return to the galaxy the leadership that was destroyed when our beloved Emperor Palpatine met his untimely end."

Spontaneous applause broke out, and Bond, seeing that his parents were clapping, joined in as sincerely as he could.

"As I speak, resistance leaders across the planet are already generating a plan. We are seeking volunteers for the most important mission the resistance has ever attempted. Your local leader has set up a table at the back for all applications.

Now is the time. Now is the time for us to step out of the darkness and into the light of a new Imperial day!"

He'd barely uttered the last word when people were on their feet, clapping and cheering. Many hugged one another in excitement.

Bond's father turned to him. "You've picked an exciting time to turn eighteen, son."

The uneasy feeling in Bond's stomach threatened to overwhelm him. He smiled at his father and excused himself to go to the 'fresher where he took several deep breaths and splashed cold water on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" he muttered at himself. "This man is going to help the resistance accomplish everything it ever dreamed of, and you're going to be part of it. Ignore this feeling. It means nothing."

When he returned to the meeting, more general business was underway. The members were discussing local issues such as school and hospital funding. Governor Vaansin attempted to seem interested but Bond could tell he wasn't really paying attention.

They followed the lengthy local business section with the induction ceremony making Bond an official member of the resistance. Governor Vaansin, himself, gave him his membership card and shook his hand. Bond could barely bring himself to touch the man so his return handshake was weak, but the President just patted him on the head and smiled indulgently. Clearly he too had heard about the strange, slightly slow-witted son of Myut Potemkin.

As the meeting ended, the entire community congratulated him one by one, each speaking of the wonderful things his father had accomplished and telling him that he seemed to have the same stature or fire in his eyes or strength in his hands. Bond knew each statement was a lie. He was nothing like his father. But people had to say something nice, so they did.

Then his father came to him with an application for the mission. "I've already filled it out," he said. "You just have to sign it."

Bond was relieved that the uneasy feeling in his stomach didn't try to prevent him from putting his name on the piece of flimsy that his father had thrust in his face.

He wasn't too concerned about having to go on the mission. They would pick more experienced members, people with distinguished records and some real military experience. His father was a shoo-in, but they'd never accept his application.

They accepted it.

Myut Potemkin practically ran into the kitchen with the news. He thrust the acceptance letter into Bond's hands, and then picked up his wife and spun her around. She giggled girlishly and the two of them looked younger than they had in years.

Bond couldn't have argued with that if he'd tried.

The preparations lasted a week, and within days Bond found himself sitting with his father on a transport to a Victory Class Star Destroyer christened the _Imperial Resurrection._

They were on their way to the core worlds to kidnap the traitor Mara Jade and the unborn Emperor she carried.


	11. Part 2 Chapter 5

Hi!  
I'm sorry it has again taken me so long to update. Thank you so much for your patience and perseverance and your kind words. On the off chance my promises are still worth anything to you, I will try to update faster.

Unexpected Expectations Part 2

Chapter 5

Mara sat by the window staring out at the traffic shooting past in endless ribbons of red and orange light. It was still nighttime on Coruscant but this planet never got quiet. On the surface layers, someone was always working, or travelling somewhere. Ships were always arriving or leaving. Business was always being conducted. Underground, it was the same although the business was more obviously shady and cutthroat, and creatures were more likely to be consumed alive.

When she was young, planet watching had not been a relaxing experience. She'd often been assigned the task of watching for certain arrivals or ensuring certain beings made it to their destinations. Sometimes she was to ensure they didn't. Still, even with such unpleasant tasks to associate with it, the sheer beauty never escaped her. Coruscant was a frenzy of constant activity and yet it seemed to flow. There was calm at the centre of this buzzing world: a strange order, as air speeders wove in and around one another, and ships took off and landed in constant cycles as though the downward drive of one, thrust the other towards the stars. The reds and oranges and yellows seemed to blur and bleed into one another like as thought there was a light at the core of this planet that all life fed from. Even here, among the steel and permacrete, was the Force.

She gathered all the calm she could from that thought as she sat in a padded chair, slowly running her hands around her swollen abdomen.

Mara did not feel at peace.

It had nothing to do with the discomfort of being nearly nine months pregnant; nor with her lingering fears of becoming a mother - although that feeling did grab her at the most inopportune moments, like the baby shower Leia had thrown for her the previous week. Adoring beings had surrounded her: mothers telling her what a blessing from the Force this baby was, and how lucky she was. Mara had identified more with the young women who eyed her condition with a combination of awe and trepidation. "I feel, how you feel," she'd wanted to scream, but Mara Jade…er…Skywalker or whatever her supposed married name was, was not one to scream. So she calmly accepted the gifts of tiny nightclothes and bonnets, and listened to child raising traditions of a dozen different cultures. Giving free advice to new mothers seemed to be universal.

It wasn't those fears alone. It was Luke.

She never had a chance to talk to him about his behaviour and decisions the night they'd given the news to Han and Leia. They'd gotten home late after Jacen and Jaina insisted that Luke and Mara each read two stories to each child, and the baby. When they got back, she'd poured herself a bath and by the time she got out, Luke was asleep, still dressed, in the chair beside the bed. He must have crawled in beside her sometime during the night because she woke to him tossing and turning in the throes of another nightmare he would never mention later.

He spent more and more time out of their apartment in constant meetings and practice sessions. He'd come home too tired and sweaty to talk, crawl into bed and wake her up four hours later with his strangled cries. She didn't know what to make of this man who seemed to be a stranger again.

When she'd arrived home after the baby shower, she'd shown the gifts to Luke. He'd gotten that look on his face that always made her soften. His expression told her, without a word, that she was fulfilling his dreams, and that he loved her. In the face of that, she could usually relax and decide that giving birth to little Whatshisname (as they'd taken to calling the baby) wasn't such a bad idea after all. But this time, as he looked at the toys and holofilms and clothes and blankets, a tinge of fear clouded the love and hope in his eyes. When he'd finished he'd quickly stammered out that the gifts were beautiful and they should send out some thank you notes. Then he'd given her a completely false smile and left the room.

She'd packed up the presents in a box, placed it in the bedroom closet and hadn't looked at it since. Its presence ate at her, symbolic of Luke's withdrawal. Two tears forced their way out of her eyes on to her cheeks. Over the last week or so, she'd been forced to the conclusion that he couldn't share this fear with her because she was the fear. Didn't the idea of her being a mother, drive Han to drink? Everyone had laughed, but laughter and smiles often cover fear. Hadn't she, herself, pasted a smile on her face at the shower while inside, her heart was pounding in terror at the idea of holding this tiny being in her arms and being responsible for its welfare and emotional health?

More tears dripped off her chin. What did the Emperor's Hand know about emotional health?

A noise jarred her out of her painful reverie. She thought she'd heard something outside the bedroom door. Slowly, she hauled herself to her feet, holding the chair to steady herself as she found the strange new centre of balance she suddenly had to contend with. As she swiped at the moisture on her face with her hand, she heard Luke let out a moan in his sleep. Turning her attention to the bed, she saw him roll over onto his side. He murmured, "No" and his body seemed to tense up as he shook his head, flailing wildly. Mara watched him as he was held, yet again, in the grip of the nightmare he'd been having for the past three months: the one he refused to tell her about. She knew now that it was about her. He was afraid of the effect she'd have on an innocent child, what she'd teach a baby about the galaxy. She could teach Whatshisname nothing about love and the Force, and he was ashamed of her for it. She could feel the guilt and pain rolling off of him. Without even trying, she was breaking his heart.

His flailing and cries got louder as she stood there, paralyzed. Finally he yelled out "Mara! No", and sat bolt upright, chest heaving, eyes wide.

Luke found himself sitting up, staring into the darkness of his own bedroom. He blinked sharply once or twice trying to banish the horrible images of Mara's clammy green hued face and all that blood, from his mind. His nightmares had been getting worse. Day or night, he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen to Mara and the baby. He knew she'd noticed his uneven emotional state and his nightmares but they were so painful that he wouldn't know how to begin to tell her of them. And he knew she was scared about little Whatshisname anyway. She was worried about becoming a mother; and how the galaxy would treat her son. He didn't think it would help if he also made her worry about being ripped away from him by a dark shadow and bleeding to death.

He took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart and quiet his heaving chest. As his vision started to clear and his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw Mara standing in her nightgown at the end of the bed. Her hands rested limply on her belly, and she was watching him with wide and devastated eyes. As a speeder swooping past lit up the room, he could see salty tear tracks on her cheeks. Mara had been crying?

"Mara!" he breathed, "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Her expression shifted from shocked and devastated to angry in a heartbeat.

"What do you mean 'am I okay?' You're the one who's so upset about me being the mother of your baby that you won't talk to me about your nightmares. You won't even get excited about the gifts from the shower. You won't even suggest a name for your nameless son!"

Luke was taken aback by her outburst. He never thought she'd take his silence as a lack of trust. Actually, he hadn't thought at all about how she'd take his silence. He wasn't used to her noticing his moods and wanting to know about them.

Wait a minute! That wasn't true at all. If he really thought about it, Mara had always noticed his moods and asked about them, usually in an abrupt and demanding fashion. It was only over the last few months that she kept quiet about his nightmares, even when they'd woken her up too. Since the night she'd woken him from the first one, she hadn't asked him about them.

Now he knew why. She thought she already knew what they were about. She thought he too doubted her ability to raise their baby well. She saw him withdrawing from her and thought he didn't want her anymore.

"Mara, I-" he began, but Mara was in no mood to listen to his explanations.

"What exactly do you think you're going to do, Luke?" she ground out his name like it was a pile of gravel at the back of her throat, "You've barely been around since we got here. You don't trust me. You'd rather lie to the galaxy about us than actually marry me. And you've been lying to me too. I know you want little Whatshisname, but you certainly don't want me."

"What? Mara, don't be ridiculous – ", Luke began again. Mara glared at him.

"I'm being ridiculous! You're the one who seeing terrible things every time you close your eyes. You're the one who wishes just about anyone else in the galaxy were standing in my shoes now. You're the one who's pretending you know all about morality and life and the wonders of love while lying to everyone. You're the one who's pretending to love me. But you have no idea how!"

Luke looked at her, stunned.

"Do you really think that?"

She felt angry tears pricking at the corners of her eyes again. How dare he ask her that? What else did he expect her to think?

She shook her head at him disappointedly and left the room.

He watched her go, rubbing his hand over the tight feeling under his breastbone. She was upset, once she'd had a chance to calm down a bit, they'd talk. He'd apologize and explain himself. Maybe he'd even be able to find words for his nightmare.

The tight feeling in his chest intensified sharply, like a sudden warning from the Force. The image of Mara in a pool of her own blood flashed across his mind and he leaped from his bed.

"Mara!" he yelled as he ran for the bedroom door, "Mara!"

As the door slide open, he surveyed the empty corridor. There was no way she could have gotten so far so fast on her own.

He reached out to the Force and called to her presence with all the love he could find.

There was no response, no acknowledgement. It was as though Mara had been stolen from the Force.

Luke felt his knees buckle and he slide down the door jam and landed on the floor, unable to think, unable to move. He could barely breath.

Mara was gone.


	12. Part 2 Chapter 6

I do not own any of what I'm writing about.

Once again, I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Thanks everyone for sticking with this story and bearing with my slowness in posting new chapters. The plot and dialogue fairies are mercurial.

I hope you enjoy this

Unexpected Expectations Part 2

Chapter 6

Mara woke up feeling as though she'd been drop kicked down a flight of stairs and crashed into a permacrete wall, twice. She had no idea where she was. It was dark, but that was most likely because she was pretty sure she hadn't opened her eyes yet. Her head was pounding and her thoughts were hazy, but she knew that something was wrong.

_Great insight, Jade. Wake up!_

As the mental fuzziness subsided somewhat, she remembered fighting with Luke and storming out of the room. She was so frustrated with his thick skulled approach to their relationship. She remembered the door closing behind her and the stars that suddenly flared up before her as something hit her very hard on the back of her head. And she started falling

Falling –

Mara's eyes snapped open. She found herself in what she immediately recognized as an Imperial detention cell: Victory Class destroyer by the looks of it. She became aware of several knots in her shoulders and back. Yes definitely a detention cell, although lately, the coziest of Ailloweit down conforming mattresses would have been uncomfortable. She stretched out to the Force, pleased to find there were no Ysalimiri around and began to examine her physical condition. She sensed bruises on the back of her shoulders and calves, and cuts and abrasions on her hands and feet as though she'd been dragged across the floor in her unconscious state. She found a tender bump on her head, and wondered if she perhaps had a concussion. Considering that her head pounded and her thoughts were slow moving and scrambled, she decided it was a reasonable assumption.

As she stretched out deeper, she received a sharp response to her Force call. The cry would have knocked her off her feet had she not already been lying down. As it was she sucked in a deep breath. For months now she and Luke had made references to the baby as "little Whatshisname" and not thought much of it. . They'd chattered on at her stomach, half in jest, "talking" to the baby.

None of that could have prepared her for this moment of extreme clarity. This was a living being inside of her: a baby with fingers and toes and ears and lips; a sentient being with hopes and needs and dreams. She also realized that if this child were breathing air right now, he'd be screaming at the top of his lungs. He was scared.

Thrown off by the strength of her child's call, and uncertain of herself, Mara reached out and sent Whatshisname a Force caress, trying to soothe him.

"It's okay," she found herself murmuring shakily, "Mummy will fix this. It will be alright."

_But how?_

She pushed that nagging question out of her head and continued with the tentative soothing murmurs until the radiating sense of fear receded.

_Great, Jade. He's not even born yet and already you're lying to him._

She let out a deep sigh. What did she know about being a mother?

Not much.

On the other hand, she did know something about getting out of sticky imperial situations. Whoever had captured her wasn't going to take her by surprise twice.

"There," she muttered out loud, "I guess I'll just have to make sure I wasn't lying."

First things first.

Labouriously she levered herself into a sitting position. Another wave of dizziness hit and a whole galaxy of star systems spun before her eyes. Mara slithered down the wall back into unconsciousness.

"Chewie? You get anything", Han asked, looking over his shoulder at his long time co-pilot. The Wookie looked up from his scanning equipment and howled mournfully.

"Shavit", Han muttered, "How did she just disappear?" He eased his way around another corner and peered down another empty palace corridor. The guards had locked the whole place down and Leia had hauled a frantic Luke into her office where he seemed to be wearing out her rug with his pacing. Mara had been missing for an hour. He wasn't sure what had happened but with the guilt the kid was displaying, he figured they had an argument just before she'd gone poof.

"Are we sure she hasn't just gone to get some air and cool down?" he'd asked Leia quietly while Luke was scanning palace security tapes, a wild look in his eyes.

"I'm sure. I called her on her comlink telling her that we were all looking for her. Mara wouldn't allow an entire palace search if she just wants to get away for a bit. She knows what kind of manpower than takes."

"So, something is very wrong."

"I think we can assume that."

Han had looked over at Luke. The jedi had been acting weird lately but there was no doubt that he'd fallen hopelessly in love with Mara. They had to find her.

And it was quickly starting to look like that would be a very difficult task. She'd just disappeared, taken right from the interior of the palace. How did that happen to someone with Mara's skills and abilities?

The paranoia that had served Han all too well over the years whispered in his ear:

_There was someone here to help them._

He took a deep breath and pushed the thought away. It was too soon to conclude there was a traitor in the palace.

Letting that breath out in a long sigh, he walked further down the hallway feeling somewhat defeated. He rounded another corner and heard a growl from Chewie as he found himself face to face with Efsale Yalol.

"Captain Solo," the butler said stiffly, "have you found any sign of Mara Jade?"

Han sighed inwardly at Yalol's formality. There was something about the guy that rubbed him the wrong way. He couldn't figure out what it was though.

"No, I haven't", he replied, "Where have you looked?"

"I have searched the immediate vicinity and found nothing."

"Shavit" Han muttered and turned to his partner, "Okay Chewie, I guess they didn't come this way. We'll try, further along."

"Good idea, sir", the butler said, "I will check on your children and then continue searching one floor up."

"Yeah, sure. Good idea" Han said quietly, feeling discouraged. He started down the corridor. How could she have disappeared in such a short time? Security had barely had a chance to do a basic sweep and there was no sign of her –

_Not enough time._

Han stopped dead in his tracks and cursed under his breath. If security had barely finished the initial sweep, what was Yalol doing out on a search already? How did he even know?

_I knew there was something I didn't like about him._

"Chewie," he whispered and when the Wookie met his eyes he glanced towards the butler without moving his head. Chewbacca's own brown eyes widened, and he seemed to be stifling a growl. Together, the two of them turned around and started walking back in the direction they'd come from.

Yalol was either intuitive or jumpy. Before the old smugglers had gotten within 20 metres of him, he was running flat out in the opposite direction.

Cover broken, Han abandoned all subtlety.

"Stop him!" he yelled at the top of his lungs drawing the attention of a team of security guards scanning nearby passages.

In five minutes it was over.

Leia was sitting at her desk waiting for the teams to report in. She wished she knew what to say to Luke but with all her years of diplomatic training, she had no idea. She'd seen the spark between her brother and the former Emperor's Hand almost immediately. Luke had been so depressed and despondent early in her pregnancy with Jacen and Jaina. When he came back from Myrkr, however, he seemed much better. True, he was still a calm, stoic jedi but there was the tiniest glint in his eye and a new lightness to his demeanour that she hadn't seen in years. And the way he blissfully countered Mara's acid barbs had stunned Leia. Luke Skywalker had blushed and stammered when he first met the Princess of Alderaan and was unfailingly polite and courteous to any diplomat or senator's aide he saw, but he'd baited and taunted the former imperial agent with almost reckless abandon. Pair that with the fact that she already wanted to kill him and one would wonder if he hadn't had some sort of death wish.

But it quickly became clear that this hard edged rage-driven woman relaxed him somehow. Maybe he'd faced death often enough that he'd become blasé about it. Maybe he enjoyed the change from being the hero of the galaxy. Or perhaps it was because his immediate recognition of the depth of her skill and intelligence made it clear to him that if she really intended to kill him, he would have been dead before he'd ever laid eyes on her. They shared something and it was hard to determine what it was. Their upbringings couldn't have been more different if Mara had been raised on Hoth. Their attitudes towards life were likewise disparate: Mara tended to shoot first and ask questions later; whereas, Luke wouldn't dream of shooting until he was already bleeding to death. It took a bit but Leia eventually realized that they shared a sense of humour and irony. They'd both laboured under delusions that had been violently ripped away and they both carried a deep bitterness about their losses. Mara seemed to teach Luke that it was okay to acknowledge those emotions and he taught her that they didn't have to rule her life.

Leia had meant it when she'd told them they should have gotten together ages ago. They were both such stubborn people that it had clearly taken a massive push from the Force to make it happen. And with that sort of power behind them, it was unlikely that anything could really get in their way.

"Luke-", she began, opening her mouth to tell him this. Her holocom began to beep. It was an interstellar call and the red light indicated that it was designated urgent. She pushed the receiver button on her desktop and Luke came around behind her to watch as the image fragments quickly coalesced in to the holographic representation of a uniformed NRI agent, ID card in hand.

"Chief of State, Organa-Solo," the intelligence operative began. "I bring you information regarding subject #844632, pass code "Nerf, one, pitten, three".

Leia expressed some irritation, "Surely my butler's credentials are not an urgent matter. It's merely a formality and did not require the costly use of the interstellar holocom."

"Madam, I insist the cost is justified. There is no record of a Kaimontangue School of Etiquette and Household Administration, let alone the registration of one, Efsale Yalol. When I discovered this, I searched for the name through the whole of our database systems and found no matches. Madam, your butler is not who he claims to be."

Leia felt Luke grip her right forearm and she grabbed her comlink with her left hand.

"Han!" she barked into it.

"We're coming," he replied immediately.

"Yalol-"

"Is behind this" he cut her off, "We've got him and we're on our way"

Less than a minute later, they burst through her office door: Han, Chewie, and three palace security guards. All of them had weapons trained on the bound butler they escorted.

Seeing the stunned looks on his wife and brother-in-law's faces, Han took charge of the situation.

"Watch him", he snapped at Chewie and the guards. He then crossed the room and grabbed a rim style wooden chair from the corner of the office. He dragged it to the centre of the room and motioned to the guards. They plunked Yalol on the uncomfortable chair. Then with a signal from the squad leader, they nodded to Han, Leia and Luke and stepped outside the office door to stand guard.

Chewie growled with Han for a moment and then, armed with his crossbow, he left as well.

"He's gone to check on the kids." Han announced and then gestured to the butler.

"Here's the answer to your questions." He said, turning to Luke and Leia. His voice was little more than a growl, "Do you want to chat with him or should I?"

"I'll talk", Luke finally said in a deceptively calm tone. Both Han and Leia knew that his veneer covered a deep rage.

He took a step closer to the spy.

"What is your real name?"

"It is of no importance, master _jedi_ and I will tell you nothing that is."

Luke cocked his head to the side, "You know that I have the power to rip that information from your brain if I so choose." He came closer to the subject of his interrogation, "Wouldn't it be so much easier on the two of us if we avoided that?"

"If you ask me," Han muttered to Leia, "the kid's been spending a lot more time with Mara than even I thought."

Yalol looked Luke in the eyes, unimpressed.

"Don't waste your empty threats on me, Jedi", he went on, "Charlatans with fists full of money all of you."

Luke and Leia shared a glance. Yalol, or whatever his real name was, truly believed that the Force was a hoax and even Han hadn't been as vehement about it as this spy was.

"Who sent you?" Leia demanded into the silence.

Yalol began to laugh.

"It is clear to me now that without your jedi legends, you would never have wrested the galaxy from the capable hands of the emperor. You will lose it again when it becomes clear that your oppressive regime is based on a hoax.

"As I have said before. You will learn nothing from me."

Luke could feel the forcefulness behind this man's words. Whoever he was, he believed in what he was doing. A force suggestion wouldn't be enough to make him talk.

"Hah," Han blurted out, "We already have learned from you. You stand for the emperor." He paused, "I hate to tell you this, but he's dead."

"One man's death does not end his empire."

"Ah". Leia went on, picking up where Han left off, "You're part of a small group of insurgents who want the empire back."

"Idiots", Han interjected.

Yalol laughed again.

"Nothing I told you would help you now. It's far too late to stop the inevitable and this has always been inevitable. You con artists have just gotten in the way, briefly."

There was a sudden muffled popping from the hallway. Luke and Leia could sense death and they all ran for the door. Opening it, they saw the charred remains of the three guards. Han grabbed his blaster and threw it across the hall where it quietly exploded seconds later.

"Kriffing cotten crawlers!" Han muttered.

"Cotton crawlers?" Leia asked sharply.

"They're fuzzy little bugs, from some rim planet. I don't know their real name. I knew guys who used to ship em. They're drawn to laser charges. Get em near a blaster and they climb up the muzzle into the core…overload it in minutes. He must have been carrying them when we caught him."

Luke swung around just in time to see Yalol stand up. The ropes fell off of him and he brought out the vibroshiv he'd been concealing behind him.

"Stupid, jedi. I can use your tricks too."

He headed for the other door

Luke and Leia exchanged brief glances.

Behind the departing spy, his ropes suddenly came to life, tied themselves into slip knots and fitted themselves around Yalol's ankles.

Suddenly he was on the ground.

"What?!" he cried out, rolling over and sitting up, looking for his vibroshiv. He saw it floating about 2 feet over his head. He reached up for it, but it dropped to the ground and rolled across the floor towards a shelf full of datacards. Eyes wide, Yalol crawled towards it as the cards suddenly started flying off the shelf, pelting him in the face. Covering his face with his hands, he kept moving doggedly forward until, through his fingers, he saw that the shelf was coming down on him. He rolled away just in time and headed for the chair he'd been sitting on before. It kept getting further and further away while the desk in the room seemed to be getting closer, as though it were chasing him. He let out a whimper. When he finally got to the chair and pulled himself up on it, he looked down to find the floor was suddenly 20 feet below him.

"What in the thousand dark hells of the Maw is going on here?!", he demanded fearfully digging his fingernails into the wood of the chair.

"Where is Mara?", Luke demanded, his voice filling the room.

"Hah!" Yalol, responded, but with much less confidence than before, "I will tell you nothing".

The chair bucked in mid air and flipped onto its side. Yalol was left dangling from the legs.

"Where is she?" Luke repeated.

"Not a word, Skywalker!" But he was straining with the effort of holding on.

The chair started to spin rapidly, and Yalol began to moan. As he was being tossed around the room, items began falling out of his pockets: a box that had clearly contained the fatal bugs, a strip of flimsy and a datacard. Han walked over to pick them up. He slipped the card into his reader. It prompted him for a password. He used the digits scrawled on the piece of flimsy and began to read.

"Where is Mara?", Luke tried again.

"Please stop, I'm getting dizzy,"

"Where is Mara?"

"Okay, okay, I'll talk".

Luke and Leia slowly brought Yalol back to the floor. They used the ropes to tie him directly to the chair this time. For a second he just sat there, clearly too dizzy to see straight.

"Where is Mara?!"

"It was Han who answered, "Rim sector 32, set to rendezvous with the Revolution in 20 minutes. I've got the coordinates right here."

Luke gave Yalol one last glare, and then met Han's gaze.

"Let's go, then."


End file.
